For Better Or For Worse
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Megumi and Yahiro have gotten married due to their parents' interference, but can this marriage really be happy when it's so one-sided? Yahiro learns of jealousy, and Megumi learns of letting go. YxM
1. Chapter 1

Megumi's eyes slowly fluttered open, sunlight streaming in, and she sat up from her warm bed. She turned to the side.

_Yahiro already left… huh…_

She sighed and sat up, stretching. How strange, to imagine that Yahiro was her husband now.

That time when she had first come to his house, holding up that sign to say she liked him… well, she would _never_ have guessed she would end up marrying him.

…not that she was disappointed…

After all, there was no use in denying the butterflies in her stomach, the warm feeling she got in her heart, every time Yahiro did something nice for her. Although… the marriage was a little… forced.

She sighed. She had no idea that telling her mother that Yahiro was her boyfriend would be so troublesome. Yahiro agreed to the plan, for her sake. What they _hadn't_ expected was for Megumi's mother to meet with Yahiro's parents. She also did not expect for Yahiro's parents to take such a liking to her. And by liking, she meant that they had none too subtly brought along a book of baby names to the dinner when they met.

Apparently, they were huge Yamamoto Rin fans. Before Yahiro or Megumi could ever fathom it, their parents had been joyously screeching about marriage. Megumi, of course, was thrown in a complete state of disarray.

She was willing, on her side (of course!), but she knew what a problem it would be for Yahiro. After all, everyone knew his feelings for the Toudou heiress. It was to her shock when he simply said "Okay". Right there at the dinner table! He didn't even look up from his meal, and just agreed to the marriage like that!

Her cheeks turned pink and she could only nod in response.

"It's official then!" Mrs. Saiga nearly exploded from sheer excitement. "Yahiro, you're going to marry Megumi-chan!"

And the only thing Megumi could do was write down _\Huh?!/._

Still… it had been so wonderful. She could tell that he didn't love her as much as she did for him, but he still treasured her voice, almost more than she herself did. He would scold her for talking too much, and time to time, he would find some big event for her to sing at, such as concerts and music programs.

_Yahiro… it's not that shocking that I fell in love with you, ne?_

Yahiro, unfortunately, did not reciprocate those feelings. A lot of the time, his warmth was only shown when either of their parents were around. Megumi wasn't an idiot. How could he honestly love her wholeheartedly when his feelings for Akira were still tender? But still… she had been taken aback when he kissed her for the first time. It was wonderful. His lips were warm and were gently pressing against her. It was then that Megumi decided it didn't matter; she would marry him, and she prayed and hoped that one day, he would feel the same.

And so, after they graduated, the two wed.

Love, however, is never that easy.

For starters, the Special A group was furious; Ryuu had cornered Yahiro during the engagement party, yelling something that vowed a painful, slow death for Yahiro should he mess this up. The next day, Yahiro got a mysterious letter threatening his very existence, which, _by complete coincidence, of course_, had the Toudou insignia stamped on the back of the letter.

But the true problem was after their wedding, they had gone on their honeymoon, to Hawaii, and it was there that Megumi first experienced true heartbreak. For a short while, everything was going fine, until they were at the hotel, basking in the romantic moonlight. He kissed her, same as usual… and then she tried taking it a step further. He had immediately backed off, looking at her in a different way… Megumi felt her heart break when she saw that look.

It was something akin to disgust. He was disgusted by her. So, she did the only thing possible.

"P- Please…"

"I'm tired," he turned away. She caught the edge of his shirt, tears leaking from her eyes. He sighed.

"Don't cry… come on, Megumi."

"P- Please…"

"Look, I'm not in the mood, and-"

"Please… say that you love me," she whispered. His breath caught.

"Y- You can call me Akira," she offered, smiling generously through tears. "You can call me Akira while we're doing it."

"Megumi…"

He cupped her face before capturing her lips in another kiss, this time softer, gentler… both of them tried to ignore the tears rolling down Megumi's face as he stole the virtue of the innocent nightingale that night. And she tried, in vain, to ignore him whispering "_Akira… Akira…_" into her hair while they made love.

* * *

Megumi sighed as she finished cooking dinner. Although they were making progress as husband and wife, it didn't help that it was slowly sinking in that she might have made a big mistake. Yahiro didn't hate her; that much was obvious. What was so sad, however, was that he didn't love her either. It was clear that when his parents told him to marry her, he had simply thought 'Okay' and gone through with the marriage.

"I'm home."

His voice shook her back to consciousness and she turned down the stove before running out to greet him. He was now the handsome, 23-year-old head of the Saiga Corporation; his dedication to the business was astounding. Many women were sorely disappointed upon discovering that the cold-hearted genius was already married.

_\Welcome back!/_ Megumi smiled cheerfully, holding up her eraser board. He merely glanced at it while he took his shoes off.

_\Do you want dinner?/_

"I ate," he responded shortly. "I have work to do, so don't bother me tonight."

She lowered her head. "O- Okay…"

He walked by her, then paused. He turned to see her downcast eyes, and sighed.

"But…"

She looked up hopefully.

"I haven't had dessert yet, in case you're eating that later."

Megumi's eyes widened until she giggled happily.

* * *

She practically inhaled the dinner before grabbing the cake she had baked for them.

"Wow… you sure like dessert."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but couldn't deny a smile. This was what she looked forward to almost every day.

_Yahiro… spending time with you makes me happy. I'm glad I married you after all._

"Ne… why are you blushing?"

She immediately faced him, cheeks growing redder, waving her hands in denial.

"Ohhhhh?" Yahiro smirked leaning towards her. "Were you daydreaming about me again?"

_\N- No!/_

Her red cheeks may as well have been screaming 'Yes'. He smirked even deeper.

"You're so happy the man you've longed for, for so long, is your husband now, huh?"

_Husband…_

She couldn't help a giggle, to which he shook his head.

"You sure get pleased easily."

_\Yahiro!/_

"Hmm?"

_\I love you!/_

She smiled happily, but faltered when he abruptly stood.

"I'm not so hungry after all," he muttered, before going to his study.

The cake on his plate was untouched, and Megumi couldn't help but to feel tears strike her eyes when she heard the door slam.

She was so stupid. Why ruin such a great moment between the two of them? All because she had to open her big mouth (take out her board?) and confess her feelings again.

_Yahiro… I really love you. Can't you just accept me?_

* * *

Yahiro stood on the other side of the door and released a breath. Self-loathing was a horrible feeling, but he was stuck with it anyways. He heard a soft knock and he swiftly moved away.

"Yahiro…?" Megumi called out. "C- Can I come in?"

When she entered, she saw him at his desk, looking through files.

"Um… Yahiro… could we talk?"

"I'm busy."

"But-"

"Damn, Megumi," he said in frustration. "Can't this wait?"

She lowered her head. "I… I suppose so."

"Good."

He turned back to his work, and tried to ignore the sick feeling of self-loathing in himself.

* * *

"Megu-chan?"

"Yuu-kun!"

Her close friend grinned. "Been a while."

Kaneshiro Yuuichi... the extremely attractive eldest son of the Kaneshiro Corporation, was standing there, looking very out of place with a shopping basket hanging on his arm, while clad in formal business wear. His golden hair and striking blue eyes made him stand out more, and Megumi wryly noticed a few women standing around, gossiping. Of course, this was not a big shock; whenever she saw him, there were at least a few people, mesmerized by his sheer beauty. The two had been acquainted at a business dinner, and after that, they had been good companions for most of Megumi's high school life. Megumi couldn't help a grin.

"Un!" she smiled and took out her board. _\What are you doing here?/_

He raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Same as what everyone else is doing at the supermarket. Shopping."

She giggled nervously. _\Oh… good point./_

There was an awkward silence between them, until Yuu finally asked in a low voice. "How's Saiga?"

_\Yahiro is doing well, thank you./_

"Is he still treating you like a pet?" he asked lightly, but Megumi didn't miss the bitter tone in his voice. She frowned.

_\Yahiro does not treat me badly!/_

"Yes he does," Yuu said forcefully. "A real man would not treat you the way he does. Megumi… you already know this, but I-"

"Oh, look at the time!" Megumi interrupted, her voice higher than usual. "Must be getting along!"

She quickly ran away, paid for her groceries, and left the supermarket. Yuu watched her leaving, and sighed before continuing to shop for groceries, not bothering to cast a glance at the small crowd of women who were hopefully following him.

* * *

Megumi began to walk home slowly, eyes downcast. How horrible it had felt… when Yuu had first confessed to her, she could only stammer out that she was engaged to Yahiro. The look on her friend's face had almost been too much to bear. He was like her brother (after Jun and Ryuu-nii), and she hadn't wanted to hurt him at all.

But apparently, he still did not like the idea of letting go. She gazed up at the gray, cloud-filled sky.

_Yuu-kun... I'm sorry._

* * *

"Welcome home," Yahiro muttered, nose buried in the newspaper. Megumi brightened upon seeing him. She dashed to the kitchen, and after putting the groceries away, promptly returned, eyes alight with happiness.

_\Yahiro! What are you doing home so early?!/_

"Well, you wanted to talk yesterday, didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow. "Let's talk then."

She blinked, then began to scribble some more. _\Ne, can we go out?/_

"Aren't we a little old for dates?"

She pouted and he sighed. "All right, all right."

* * *

Megumi took a deep breath as she gazed around at the luxurious restaurant they were in.

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yahiro… we haven't… I mean, I know our relationship is a little… imperfect, but-"

"Your food."

Megumi paused as the waiter brought their steaks. She couldn't help a giggle.

"Ne…"

She quickly sliced through her steak and held it out to him.

"I cut this steak for you already!" she said happily. "We can trade!"

He paused in mid-slice, rolling his eyes. "Do I look like a kid to you?"

"Mou, Yahiro," she pouted. "This is romantic."

He couldn't help a chuckle. "You sure find weird things to be romantic, Megumi. Where'd you get this idea from? A shoujo manga?"

She choked.

"Bingo," he said dryly. "Just eat your own."

She pouted, then began to eat the deliciously chewy steak. She was tempted to talk to him, but she knew how much he hated being interrupted during his mealtimes. He finally finished, wiping his mouth. She followed suit.

"All right. What did you have to talk to me about?"

"Well… our marriage isn't that perfect, but-"

"Oh! Megumi-chan?"

She snapped her head towards the voice and gulped.

"A- Akira… Tadashi," she murmured, her head bowed. Tadashi came and fondly rumpled Megumi's hair. Both Megumi and Akira playfully glared at him.

_\Mou! I'm not a kid!/_

"What are you doing, touching my precious Megumi-chan!" Akira roared. Tadashi sweatdropped, laughing nervously. Only Megumi noticed the shadowed gaze Yahiro made in the complete opposite direction of Akira.

Her heart shattered for the second time during their marriage.

"What are you two doing?"

"Having a meal together," Megumi was surprised at how steady her voice was. She was so sure it would sound as tear-filled as she felt right now. Tadashi, noticing this, gently took Akira's hand. Yahiro flinched, ever so slightly.

"Come on, Akira… let's go," Tadashi indicated towards their table. "The waiter will be bringing the food soon."

"A- All right," she cast Megumi another worried glance, to which the Yamamoto girl just smiled assuredly and waved a hand.

"Bye!"

"Let's go home," Yahiro said lowly as soon as the two were out of sight. Megumi turned to him.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"But-"

He glared at her, and she swallowed.

"O- Okay."

He threw cash down on the table, more than enough for their meal (and apparently he was tipping the waiters 250%), before stalking out, Megumi meekly following him.

* * *

"I'm going to bed," he announced as soon as they entered the house. Her head shot up, eyes widening.

"But Yahiro-"

"I'm not in the mood, Megumi."

"…you're never in the mood."

He snapped his head towards the quiet girl.

"What did you just say to me?" he hissed.

"You can't even hear what I have to say!" Megumi shouted angrily, tears starting to fill her eyes again. She hated this feeling. She had cried so much during this marriage, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

"It's not fair!" she cried, emotions filling her body. "I'm your wife! You married me! You're supposed to care about me more than you care about Akira!"

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you?" he retorted. "Even you knew when you entered this marriage, that I couldn't devote myself to you completely!"

Her shoulders slumped, and soon, they were quaking uncontrollably. "Y- You're right… what was I thinking?"

A slight giggle slipped past her lips. "What _was_ I thinking?"

"M- Megumi…?"

He backed away from, a tiny bit scared. She had never acted so outrageously. He had a good feeling that she must have bottled up these emotions for a long time. She finally looked up, eyes dry.

"All right… that's enough," she shook her head and turned away from him. "I… I guess we should go to bed."

"…"

He hesitated, before gently wrapping his arms around her from behind. He had to admit, it was a marvel at how small she was; he towered over her, but she enjoyed that feeling. It was as if to signify that, if she was in his arms, she would always be covered with warmth and protected.

"I…" he hesitated. "I will try harder."

She couldn't help a small smile. "Okay… I'm sorry for shouting."

"Yeah, you'd better be," he scowled. "Don't go using your voice for foolish things like that."

"Sorry."

To her surprise, he picked her up and carried her into the room bridal-style. He had never done it before, not once, and she thought he would have thought it too cheesy to do.

"Oi…"

She looked up.

"You're all red," he rolled his eyes. "You're daydreaming about me again, aren't you?"

She giggled sheepishly.

_\Guilty./_

"Well, get some sleep," he laid her on the bed they shared. "Let's talk after we've both cooled down a little, okay?"

She nodded, and rolled over.

_Yahiro... can I really go through with this?_

* * *

Phew! This is really strange, huh? I hope it's okay so far though!

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I wanted to apologize for using an OC in this story too... but come on. Who agrees that the best Yahiro is a jealous one? (No one...? Well I like it when he's jealous!). Even though Ryuu is capable of making Yahiro jealous, since he's with Finn, he's not a real threat, which is why I put Yuu in here, since I think Yahiro is inclined to be jealous of someone so perfect.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Eh?!" Megumi gasped. "Yahiro's birthday?"

"Yes," Yahiro's mother let out a friendly laugh. "That silly boy, he always just let us do everything."

"But… but doesn't Yahiro want to celebrate his birthday?"

"Well…" Yahiro's mother hesitated. "To be honest, most of the time, we weren't there for it… we always tried to make sure he had a huge party, but this year, since he's married, I figured we could leave it up to you!"

She swallowed nervously.

_S- Such an important task! Yahiro's birthday!_

"_Thank you, Megumi… you always did know what I liked the best."_

"_Ah, Yahiro!" Megumi blushed. "You're embarrassing me!"_

"_I can't help myself," he murmured, hand stroking her hair. "You're just so cute."_

"_Oh, no~!"_

_"Megumi..."_

_"Yahiro..."_

_"Can I have you as my birthday present?"_

_And then he swooped down and kissed her senseless, bending her backwards as she-_

"Megumi-chan!"

"Eh?"

Megumi smacked herself on the forehead as she snapped out of her childish daydream, giggling nervously.

"Anyhow, we were planning to throw him a party again this year, but we weren't sure if you were willing to do it… what do you say?"

Megumi immediately flashed back to when she had been younger, the feeling of loneliness and helplessness as two twins, a boy and a girl, clutched each other, sobbing because their parents hadn't come, and they had received ridiculously expensive gifts, but they didn't want it because all they wanted was to be with their family…

"No, Mother," she smiled. "Don't worry about it this year. I will take care of everything."

"Oh, Megumi!" Yahiro's mother gushed. "I knew I could count on you!"

* * *

"EH!?"

Yahiro glared at her.

"Stupid!" he scolded. "Don't use your voice!"

"B- But…"

"Use the board!"

She whipped out the board.

_\But it's your __**birthday!**__/_

"So?" he shrugged. "I can't tell that to President Kawashima."

_\But… can't you meet with President Kawashima another day?/_

She opened her eyes imploringly, but he shook his head.

"Look… the one who's making the request for our companies merging is me. If President Kawashima is willing only to meet me tomorrow, then I'm going to go."

_\Then can't you come home after? And we can have dinner together!/_ she asked desperately. He gave her a sidelong look.

"We're meeting for dinner."

"…"

Megumi sighed. She knew it was inevitable to argue with him.

"…make sure to get a cake."

She blinked.

"I… I don't like anything with too much frosting."

Megumi stared at the man who was trying desperately to hide the pink in his cheeks. The smile she blessed him with could not be brighter.

_\Roger! I will have the cake waiting for you when you get home!/_

Yahiro would never dare admit it…

…but he was actually looking forward to his birthday this year.

* * *

Megumi got up bright and early. She had hardly been able to sleep the night before. How exciting! She was going to make this the best birthday for Yahiro!

She hummed as she got out of bed. The day just seemed a slight bit brighter. She giggled as she laid out her plans.

* * *

"That's the one, Megumi-chan!" Sakura squealed. "Yahiro is going to die when he sees you!"

Megumi couldn't resist another twirl in her floating, honey-colored dress. It brought out the depth of her eyes well, and the material was so easy to move in.

"I have the perfect jewelry to go with it," Sakura gushed. "You would look perfect!"

Megumi nodded and bought the dress on the spot.

* * *

"And… done!"

Megumi opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Sakura had done her makeup, and lent her a pearl necklace, held up by a delicate gold chain.

"You look gorgeous!" the pink-haired girl winked. "Go get him!"

Megumi nodded and smiled brightly.

_\I will do my best!/_

* * *

Megumi woke up with a start, whipping her head around. Had Yahiro come home?

_No…_

She crumpled sadly, gazing at the strawberry cake on the table. She knew it was only 10 PM, but really! He couldn't have made an effort for them to have a wonderful birthday together? She even bought such an expensive champagne, too!

She looked down at her new dress and immediately felt ashamed. What on earth was she doing? Trying to impress her own husband? It wasn't like he even wanted her.

_Why am I so stupid…? Yahiro never wanted me from the start. Maybe… Maybe I entered this marriage, hoping he would eventually fall in love with me too._

_Stupid… life isn't a shoujo manga. Yahiro may live his whole life never loving me._

She slowly stood and, picking up her purse and keys, left the house. The cake sat on the table, and not even the candles could make it look cheery anymore.

* * *

Megumi sighed as she slowly walked down the street. She didn't really have a destination in mind, but maybe she could go and visit Jun and Sakura. Although it might be sort of rude to go unannoun-

A loud ring broke her train of thought, and she dug in her purse to take out her phone. Her eyes widened at the sender of the message she had received.

_Yuu-kun…?_

_[Come to L'Internationale. There's something you have to see.]_

She gulped. _The French restaurant? The really expensive romantic one? Er… why does Yuu-kun want to meet there…?_

She hesitated, but quickly reasoned that if he was asking her out on a date, he would surely have appeared in person. With that in mind, she set off for L'Internationale.

* * *

"Yuu-kun?"

The blonde man turned to her, his face grim, but suddenly went slightly slack-jawed.

"Eh…?"

Yuu felt his throat tighten. "You, uh, look beautiful…"

She felt her face turn pink. Even though Yahiro hadn't come in time, at least someone appreciated the effort she had put in to impress. Yuu swiftly shook his head.

"That's not important now!" he said desperately. "_Look!_"

He jabbed a finger towards the restaurant, and Megumi followed his gaze through the restaurant window. Her eyes widened.

There sat Yahiro, in an expensive suit, while seated across a woman who looked like a tennis model. Tall, lean, and gorgeous, with long, dark hair. Megumi could only stare.

"It was bad enough he never thinks of you," Yuu gritted his teeth. "And now he's on dates with other women?"

It suddenly hit Megumi who this woman was.

"President… Kawashima," it struck like lightning. Of course… Yahiro had never said he was meeting with a man. President Kawashima was a woman.

Megumi nearly choked when she saw President Kawashima _subtly_ move closer to Yahiro, her bare leg touching his through the slit in her slinky dress. Anyone seeing the two would have undeniably thought they were a couple. Megumi bit down the bile in her throat, gritting her teeth furiously.

"Megumi, don't look. You'll… uh, Megumi?"

Yuu whipped his head around, but she was already gone.

* * *

Megumi came home and sighed, slumping against the closed front door.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself quietly. She couldn't get the image of President Kawashima sidling over to Yahiro. That… That leech of a woman!

She suddenly couldn't hold back her tears.

_I'm such a crybaby…_

She took a deep breath, and did what she always did when she was sad; sang.

Her voice echoed through the large house. Funny… it was supposed to be Yahiro's birthday. So why did she feel like that little girl again, crying at her birthday party because her family hadn't shown? But at least she had Jun back then.

She hugged herself, trying to sing louder to drown out her sadness.

She felt very, very alone.

* * *

"Thank you for signing the merger, President Kawashima. It was a pleasure to meet you."

They walked out of the restaurant, the night air warm and refreshing at the same time. President Kawashima turned to him, making sure her dress rode up slightly.

"Anything for you, Saiga-kun," she purred. "Can I call you Yahiro?"

"…"

She smirked, her dark-red lips curving upwards. "And of course, you may call me Sayako."

"…thank you. Shall I call a cab for you?"

"No need," she took his arm and he raised an eyebrow. "My car is parked right over there. I can get home… but…"

She pushed herself against him more firmly, her cleavage standing out impressively. "Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

"I'd love to…"

She smiled in satisfaction.

"…but my wife is waiting at home. So I'll be going now since you have a ride."

Pushing himself away from the shocked woman, he headed to his own car, and got in, smirking to himself as he slid her signed contract into his briefcase.

He checked his watch… and exhaled.

_It's Yamamoto Megumi,_ he reassured himself silently. _She waited, I'm sure. It's only 11. She's probably waiting at home right now._

That still didn't stop him from worrying, just a little bit.

* * *

"I'm home."

He walked to the kitchen and turned on the light. He was greeted with a cleared table, no cake in sight. He raised an eyebrow and went to the fridge, his eyes rummaging through. Nothing was different. He couldn't help but to feel disappointed.

_What's this… she didn't prepare anything, after all._

He shrugged, trying to tell himself that he didn't care, and poured himself a glass of water.

_Well, whatever… _

He walked into their bedroom, and saw the figure under the blankets. He couldn't help but to feel a bolt of guilt running through him.

And after he said he'd be home too…

He shook his head as he walked back to the kitchen, finishing his glass.

_She should have waited. In the end, the timing was just off, that's all._

He cursed as he realized he had squeezed his glass too firmly. He could only stare at the cut on his palm, blood slowly dripping out.

"Yahiro?!"

He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

She froze. "Ehehe, the, uh, crash woke me up?"

"Oh… I see."

If he didn't believe her, he didn't show it.

"Oh! You're bleeding!" she gasped.

"It's just a scratch."

"I'll get the first-aid kit!" she dashed off, eyes wide. He shook his head, and began to clear up the glass, sweeping it into a dustpan.

"Ah, Yahiro, don't do that!" Megumi returned with the first-aid kit. "You might cut yourself again!"

"We're not all klutzes."

She glared at him, but her eyes suddenly widened as he went to the trash can drawer and pulled it open.

"Ah, wait!" she cried frantically, but he had already pulled it open. There lay a smashed strawberry cake, and a broken bottle of champagne.

The kitchen was overcome with silence for a few minutes.

"Why…?"

"Eh?"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he muttered, eyes overcast by his bangs. She felt herself trembling.

…_because I was angry with you. You spent your birthday with another woman, a gorgeous, wealthy one, while I wasted my day trying to please you._

…_I've been doing that for most of my life since I married you, Yahiro…_

"H- Here's the first-aid kit!" she babbled. "Good night!"

She slammed it down on the table and ran to her room. Yahiro, still staring at the cake, didn't come after her.

* * *

Megumi woke up the next morning, and saw that he was already gone. She lowered her head in disappointment.

_I should have said something… maybe Yahiro's mad at me now._

* * *

_Ding-Dong._

"Ah, coming!"

Megumi finished dusting and set the feather duster aside, as she wondered who it could be. For a fleeting moment, she thought Yahiro had come home early, but he would have just opened the door with his keys.

"Yes?"

"Megumi!"

Her eyes widened, and then filled with happy tears.

"Ryuu-nii!" she cried, embracing her almost-older brother.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course!"

* * *

She set out two cups of tea, smiling brightly.

_\I can't make it as well as Akira can, but… it's not bad, ne?/_

He smiled gently at her. "Of course. Anything you do shows the effort, Megumi."

She smiled brightly at him and the two sipped their tea peacefully.

"Megumi," he suddenly broke the silence. "I wanted to ask you… how is your marriage with Yahiro going?"

She nearly dropped her teacup, but managed a bright smile.

_\Great!/_

"…Megumi…"

She blinked.

"Are you really going to try and lie to me? After everything we've been through?"

She sighed, shoulders slumping. How stupid she had been, thinking she could fool Ryuu-nii.

"Megumi…"

He stood up and walked over to the sad girl. He sighed as he hugged her, and then soothingly patted her head.

"I… I always cared about you. You and Jun were all I ever worried about."

_Ryuu-nii…_

"And my animals too, but we'll leave those out of the picture for now."

She couldn't help a tiny giggle.

"I love you, Megumi. You're like the sister I never had."

She felt herself tearing up.

_Ryuu-nii… I love you too. I was always so happy you took care of Jun and me._

"That's why I want you to leave Yahiro."

She almost ripped her hair out of its roots when she tore herself out of Ryuu's grasp.

"Wh- What did you say?" she squeaked.

"Divorce Yahiro. Please," he added.

"…I can't."

"That… That despicable idiot doesn't know how to treat you right!" Ryuu yelled. "Do you know how much this is killing me? It's killing me to see you hurting so much because of Yahiro!"

She felt fresh tears well up in her eyes. "Ryuu-nii… thank you, but…"

She couldn't continue, and continued to cry.

"Megumi…" Ryuu sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Come here."

He gently wrapped his arms around her. A split second later, she was torn out of his arms a second time, but not from her own will.

"You know… it's bad enough you're making the moves on my wife, but in my own house? I never thought you'd have the nerve, Tsuji."

"Y- Yahiro!" Megumi said in surprise.

"Shh," he reprimanded. "Stop using your voice."

He possessively put an arm around Megumi's shoulders.

"Megumi will not be leaving me. Not today, and not anytime soon. You can take your suggestions and shove them up your-"

"_Yahiro_," Megumi warned. Ryuu glared at the smug Yahiro, eyes blazing with hatred.

"I should never have trusted Megumi to you," he spat. "You're the worst, treating her like this."

"Says the guy who came in, trying to steal my wife."

"I wasn't trying to steal her," Ryuu retorted. "I was trying to protect her."

"Well, I'm her husband now, according to the law. If it's protection, then I'll give it to her."

Megumi felt her cheeks turn warm.

_Yahiro… I know… you don't mean it, but… you probably don't know how happy your words make me._

Ryuu sighed, and sent Megumi another look. "I'll talk to you another time."

"O- Okay… bye, Ryuu-nii!"

The door closed quietly and Yahiro pushed himself away from Megumi. She couldn't help but to feel disappointed at the sudden lack of warmth.

"You…" Yahiro's voice was poisonous. "Exactly _what_ was that?"

"I… He came a little unexpectedly…" was all she managed, giggling nervously.

"You are _my_ wife," Yahiro emphasized. "I don't want to have to go and remind Tsuji or Kaneshiro, or whoever the hell else all the time."

"Yahiro…"

"What?" he snapped.

"By any chance…" Megumi's eyes widened. "Were you jealous?"

Yahiro nearly tripped on the rug. "Wh- _Who said that?!_"

She giggled. "Oh, Yahiro! You were jealous!"

"Was not!" he retorted. "I'm going to take a shower!"

He slapped a box on the table and then stomped off, ears crimson. Megumi turned to look at the table. Her eyes widened as she saw the insignia of Mikan Bakery, and she couldn't stop a wide smile.

_In the end… I guess Yahiro really did want to cake with me… ne?_


	3. Chapter 3

_\Ne, Yahiro…/_

"Hn."

_\Do you want to bake with me?/_

"No."

Megumi frowned.

_\Come on! It's your day off and all you're going to do is read the paper?/_ she pouted. _\Come bake with me!/_

"Never."

_\...you owe me from your birthday./_

"…you are such a conniving woman."

* * *

"Okay, three cups of flour!"

"Here," Yahiro grumpily held out a measuring cup filled to the brim with flour. Megumi shook her head.

"Mou, Yahiro… you're only supposed to fill it up to this line!"

She pointed to the line clearly marking '3 cups'.

"O- Oh," he shrugged. "I can just pour it back, right?"

He began to carelessly pour back into the flour bag… until…

"ACHOO!"

Megumi's eyes widened. When she turned to see him, there was a completely frozen, white Yahiro, flour dusted over him from head to toe.

"Y- Yahiro…"

She couldn't stop a laugh.

"Oh, Yahiro!" she giggled. "It's not Christmas! You look like you're covered in snow!"

"Well that's your fault!" he snapped back. "You could have just taken the flour!"

"Now, Yahiro," she retorted. "Don't be getting cranky just because you didn't know how to pour the flour back in properly."

"Are you looking down on me?"

"Of course!"

"Well you do it then if you're so good!"

"Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

Yahiro suddenly paused when he realized how childish he sounded. He cleared his throat gruffly as Megumi slowly began to pour the flour back in to the bag… until…

"A… A… Achoo!"

Although less violent than Yahiro's sneeze, she ended up blowing the flour all over herself as well. Yahiro couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Hey, it's not Christmas!" he teased. She puffed out her cheeks furiously.

"Why, you…"

Yahiro immediately ceased laughing when he was met with a faceful of flour. He choked and hacked out a cloud of white.

"Hey!" he roared angrily. She stuck out her tongue at him, a little line of pink compared to her entirely white head.

He felt some strange frustration in him, and, snatching the flour bag away from her, grabbed a handful and threw it to her as well. She squealed in anger, and grabbed the bowl of egg whites. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Would too."

"Would no- bleargh!"

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you-!"

* * *

"In the end… I guess take-out's good too!" Megumi laughed nervously. Yahiro couldn't stop a sweatdrop as he observed the state of their kitchen.

"Well…" he sighed, shaking his head. "I still say we should get a maid."

"No!" Megumi protested. "Maids clean and cook and do laundry!"

"…well yes," he said wryly. "That's what they're _paid_ to do…"

"I want to do those for Yahiro!"

He blinked, and for some reason, he found his throat constricting.

_What a stupid statement… but…_

He stared at the woman before him, her eyes filled with a stubborn glare.

"I… I'm hungry," he muttered. "We should order in since you blew up the kitchen."

"Okay!" Megumi smiled happily. "So long as we can eat together!"

"…"

"…Yahiro?"

"S- Stupid!" he shot back. "We're not cooking anymore! Stop using your voice already!"

"Okay! Oh, I mean…"

_\I'm going to shower!/_

"Okay," he agreed. "Me too."

He blinked at her rapidly reddening face and rolled his eyes.

"I meant in the guest room shower."

_\I knew that!/_

"Why, Megumi," he couldn't help to purr. "Is that disappointment I sense? Are you that eager to shower with your beloved husband?"

_\Never!/_ she shoved the board in his face and fled, hiding her pink cheeks. He chuckled and suddenly realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to stop.

He didn't know why, but he was starting to actually feel… fond of Yamamoto Megumi. And he was scared to death because of it.

_The last time this happened… I lived for over 10 years watching Akira from a distance. If I feel the same way for Megumi… I wonder what would happen then…_

He shook his head. _I have no such feelings for her. I am in this marriage for convenience. Right._

With that reassurance, he went to the guest room bathroom and began to shower.

* * *

_\I will partake now!/_ Megumi smiled happily and began to eat the rice bowls they had ordered in. He just continued to stare at her.

_No way. It's impossible._

_\Yahiro? Aren't you going to eat?/_

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah… by the way, aren't you going to go on that diet, Tubby?" he teased as she froze mid-chomp. She creakily lowered the bowl…

_\T-T-T-Tubby?!/_

"You might want to lay off the rice bowls," he grinned. An angry mark appeared, fire beginning to sprout in Megumi's eyes.

"I'll have you know-!" she began, but was interrupted by a loud knock. The two stared at each other, a challenging glint in both of their eyes, until Yahiro finally conceded.

"Oh, yes, I'll get it," Yahiro said sarcastically, and stood. Megumi gazed after the walking Yahiro, wondering who on earth was at the door.

"HEY, YAHIRO!"

Megumi's eyes widened. _That voice…_

"GET OFFA ME, KARINO!"

"Megumi-chan!" the members of the Special A, minus Jun, who was on vacation in Spain with Sakura, poured in, bearing several bags of take out. Yahiro grumpily stomped in, a cheerful Tadashi clutching on to him.

"What are you all doing here?" Yahiro demanded. Akira answered without looking at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said huffily. "We're here to visit our precious Megumi-chan! Megumi-chaaaaan…"

Megumi laughed weakly. _\Is… Is there something I'm missing?/_

"I am glad to see you are all right," Kei said quietly, smiling in that all-knowing way he normally did. Yahiro seemed to freeze for a moment, and then rounded on Ryuu.

"This was _your_ idea, wasn't it, Tsuji?" he demanded. "Why are you so desperate to get into my house?"

"Well you wouldn't let me check on Megumi by myself," Ryuu responded coolly. "I figured if I brought some… help, you'd allow it."

Yahiro flushed. He saw the not-so-subtle gaze Ryuu had shot to Akira before focusing back on Megumi. Unfortunately, Megumi caught sight of it as well, and sent Yahiro a questioning glance. She felt her heart sink when he refused to make eye contact with her.

"W-" Megumi paused as her voice cracked and had to wait a few seconds. "Welcome to our house."

Yahiro couldn't resist sending Megumi a helpless gaze, but she simply avoided his gaze, hurt creeping into her heart. She took out her board, trying to look only slightly perturbed.

_\Oh no, Ryuu-nii!/_ Megumi protested. _\We didn't make enough dinner for everyone!/_

"Megumi…" Ryuu said gently, his voice completely changed. "It's fine. You know I wouldn't come here without bringing some dinner. We brought enough food for all of us… also, I brought someone else."

"Eh?"

"He's just parking the car."

The door opened.

"Excuse me for intruding!"

"You remember Kaneshiro Yuuichi, right? I remember you were… _great_ friends. He was so nice to you too," Ryuu made sure to send Yahiro a pointed glance when he said this.

It then dawned on Yahiro the true reason for the Special A's visit.

* * *

"So, Saiga-kun…"

Yahiro (and everyone else at the table) visibly tensed.

"Yes, Kaneshiro…san?" he tacked on at the end, gritting his teeth.

"How's business?"

"Doing well," he muttered in response. "Thank you for asking."

"I see…" Yuu turned to Megumi. "Then, Megu-chan, what do you do while your, uh, husband's at work?"

Yahiro's grip around his chopsticks tightened ever so slightly. The Special A were curiously watching them, infuriating him further.

_We're not a television drama!_

"I… I watch over the house," she began, but Yahiro suddenly put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't use your voice," he scolded. "You shouldn't _waste_ it, Megumi."

Yuu's blue eyes flashed ever so slightly as they narrowed from Yahiro's implications.

"So… Kaneshiro-kun," Ryuu began. "I heard you opened a new branch in Italy."

"Yes, in Florence," Yuu smiled ever so slightly. "I hope to go there someday. I hear the opera is amazing."

Megumi perked up ever so slightly at the sound of that.

_\I love Italian opera!/_

"Me too!" Yuu smiled brightly. "We should go sometime, Megu-chan!"

_\Okay!/_ she readily agreed, then froze. She slightly turned, and actually thought she saw steam coming out Yahiro's ears.

"U- Um… Yahiro?" she said tentatively. He just grunted and went back to his meal, pointedly ignoring her. She bit her lip as Special A gave her pity-filled glances. She swallowed and smiled brightly.

"O- Oh, yes! Yahiro, that cake you bought yesterday was great!" she said loudly. "I love strawberry!"

He just grunted again.

"A- And it was so nice of you to help me in the kitchen today!" she tried again.

Another grunt.

"…y- you want my ebi-fry?" she offered his favorite. He turned away and continued to ignore her, glaring rather pointedly at the take-out box.

She sighed as she bowed her head and silently resumed eating. She felt tears collect in her eyes as she practically felt the pitiful glances sent to her. She knew what they were all thinking.

"T- Takishima!" Hikari's voice rang out. "Let's have a competition!"

Megumi shot Hikari a grateful look as everyone immediately turned their attention to the Takishima couple. Hikari, after all these years, still hadn't been able to drop her 'Takishima' habit, and especially retained her competitive streak.

"Okay… what is it, Ni-san?"

"Y- You'll be calling me Ichi-san after this!" she roared. "Whoever can eat the most tempura in one minute wins!"

"Hikari-chan, noooo!" Akira wailed. "Do you know how many pounds are in one of these?!"

"All right… go."

The two of them began to scarf down tempura like no tomorrow. Megumi managed a smile, but Yahiro's eyes weren't on her nor the competition. They were focused, instead, on Kaneshiro Yuuichi, who had eyes for no one but Megumi.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" were the first words Yahiro barked as soon as everyone was gone.

_\What do you mean?/_

"Your stupid Special A friends need to get a life!" he yelled. "Seriously, how dare they just barge into our house!"

"Th- They're like my family!" she protested but he simply scoffed.

"Well, your family apparently doesn't approve of me," he shot at her. "Do you know how that makes me feel, seeing everyone practically bearing signs that say we shouldn't have gotten married?"

"I don't regret marrying you!"

"Why do you stay here with me?" he sneered. "You should go to Italy with your precious _Yuu-kun_."

"…you're one to talk."

He paused. How… unlike Megumi. He expected her to protest, to say he was blowing it out of proportion, to say he was nothing but a friend…

Yahiro suddenly realized that he had been hoping for that.

Was… Was Kaneshiro someone he should be afraid of?

"I thought…" Megumi suddenly looked up, expression dead serious. "I thought we were getting better."

"…" he refused to answer, fist clenched.

"I thought you were going to try. I thought you would at least make the effort when we were in our own house. I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong," he lashed, suddenly angry with her, with Kaneshiro, with Ryuu, but overall, with himself.

"You wanted this marriage," he said sharply. "I didn't. I went along with it, so you should stop having so many high standards for me."

"If you didn't want this marriage, why did you agree?" she asked, voice breaking as she visibly shook in front of him, and he had to squash the strange urge to gather her in his arms. "You had every opportunity to say no."

"No I didn't," he responded harshly. "You don't get it, do you? You're the only girl I can tolerate other than Akira. And she's gone now."

He could practically see his words stabbing her, killing her, hurting her… but he didn't care. He _wanted_ her to hurt. She was doing too many things to him, and he hated her for it. With a frustrated yell, he grabbed his jacket, and stomped out.

"Wh- Where are you going?" she cried.

"Out!" he roared and slammed the door behind him. He left quickly, but didn't miss the sob he heard on the other side of the door.

* * *

"I hate women," Yahiro slurred as he finished his sixth vodka. The bartender gazed at him worriedly.

"Mr. Saiga? You should probably leave by now… you've been drinking more than usual."

"Hey!" Yahiro glared at him sharply. "I'm paying you, aren't I? Shut up and keep them coming."

"Well…" the bartender hesitated. "What's the matter, sir? Seems like you've drank a lot…"

Yahiro hiccupped as he observed the bartender. He seemed like a decent guy, with short, clean-cut jet-black hair, an earring in his left ear, and a clean bartender's uniform. Yahiro knew it was a good idea to have a personal bar, and boy, was he enjoying it now more than ever.

"I hate women," he repeated, swallowing his next drink too quickly. He choked on it, but indicated for another.

"Ah… women troubles? What's wrong…?"

"I think I'm falling in love with my wife."

As soon as he said it, something like lightning seemed to strike him, as he flashbacked to an image of a girl with long, gray hair, grabbing his hand, smiling. He furiously chugged down his eighth, as a scene from his life flashed before his life.

"_This tea makes anyone feel better!"_

"_Never come near me! Until I meet you again on my own, don't you dare contact me!"_

"And I'm scared to death."

Those were his last words before he fainted dead away at the bar, the ninth vodka tumbling, untouched, from his hand.

"O- Oi! Sir!"

The bartender poked him gently, and then went to the phone.

"Hello, is this the taxi service?"

* * *

Megumi lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. She continued to stare into the dark at the pale ceiling above her.

_Can we really go through with this? Maybe I should just tell Yahiro once and for all…_

She paused as she heard the lock jiggling.

_Is that Yahiro?_ She wondered. _What's wrong with him? Is the key stuck?_

Eventually, the door was flung open, and she could hear a muffled thump. She blinked in confusion.

_What on earth…?_

The bedroom door creaked open, and she quickly pretended to sleep. She wasn't ready to face him just yet. She expected him to go the bathroom to wash up or something, but to her surprise, he simply approached the bed.

_Y- Yahiro…?_

He let out a low groan and collapsed on the bed. Megumi couldn't pretend anymore.

"Yahiro!" she flung the covers off in a panic. "Are you hurt?"

"…yes."

She gasped, checking him in the dark for bruises or injuries.

"Where are you- oomph!"

She let out a surprised shriek as something dark and huge towered over her. She struggled, laughing nervously as she realized that Yahiro had collapsed on top of her.

"M- Mou, Yahiro, what are you doing? Come on, get up so I can check to see where you're hurt."

"It's you."

"Huh?"

"You're hurting me," he responded, lazily trailing a finger down her nightgown. She trembled at the single finger, dangerously hiking up her skirt.

"Y- Yahiro, what are you doing?" she managed to gasp as she tried to push him off. "Please, get off of me."

"You know…" he murmured into her ear. "You're quite the popular little girl, aren't you? Hmm, Megumi…?"

"P- Please," she begged as he ripped her nightgown's top buttons open with one hand. "Stop! No! Yahiro!"

"What are you going to do?" he mocked, his other hand trailing up her nightgown's skirt, reaching her panties. "Sing to me?"

She trembled. Over the years, Yahiro grew somehow immune to her dangerous voice, which both of them knew, ever since the trip to London. She attempted it anyhow, only to have something hot and wet cover her lips, which she soon realized was Yahiro's mouth.

She choked, crying out as he forced his tongue into her mouth, her hands on his shoulders as she tried to push him off. He tasted of vodka and lime, and she wanted to cry because this was not Yahiro. She cried out in a muffled voice as he forced his tongue to meet hers.

"Shhh," he said softly, almost soothingly as he parted from her. "You'll wake up the neighbors."

"Yahiro, please!" she finally screamed. "Please stop!"

"What's wrong?" he demanded, voice slurred. "You can do it with Kaneshiro and Tsuji, but you can't do it with me?"

"I never did anything with them!" she begged as he began to fondle her chest, ignoring the sobbing woman beneath him.

"I'm in the mood now," he hissed in her voice, and she trembled. "Come on, Megumi… show me what you've been showing them."

"I haven't," she sobbed. "Please stop! Please! Yahiro!"

He simply smirked and before she could stop him, he ripped her panties off.

She finally lost herself and stopped pounding on his chest to raise a hand and slap him firmly across the face.

He paused, shocked, as if suddenly seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were filled with tears, hurt, and heartbreak as she silently pleaded for him to come to his senses. He shuddered ever so slightly, and slowly rolled off of her, exhaling.

"I'm not in the mood after all," he said coldly. She quickly got out of the bed, choking on her tears as she ran out. Yahiro could faintly hear the guest room door slam close and the unmistakable click of the lock. He fell asleep, the sound of a woman's sobs echoing in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Yahiro struggled to open his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He cursed loudly as something painful shot through his head like a bullet. He winced as he slowly stood. He turned, and was surprised to see Megumi gone.

_Where is that woman…?_

She was normally in bed by the time he awoke… he froze for a moment. He suddenly had a feeling he had done something very strange last night.

He could remember… something about Akira? Had he dreamt of Akira last night? Had she been… crying?

He could distinctly remember the sound of someone crying… crying… his name? He frowned as he felt another stab of pain right between his eyes. He groaned and rubbed there furiously, wishing the pain would go away.

"Oi, Megumi?" he called. "Are you here?"

He was greeted with silence, and he frowned in confusion. He never could hold his liquor well… what had convinced him to go and drink? He paused.

Suddenly, the SA coming over and the disastrous events that came with them crashed into his head like a wave. He groaned. He had probably gone to his personal bar after that out of sheer frustration. He froze as he suddenly remembered what he had told the bartender.

"_I think I'm falling in love with my wife."_

He cringed as he remembered the shocked expression of the bartender. He made a mental note to not drink in public again. Ever.

But… what had happened after? How had he gotten home? And why had he heard crying? He was sure it was his name he heard too, so it wasn't something he had just heard on the street. What had happened last night?! Megumi was gone… was that something to be worried about?

Apparently, she was fine, he decided, when he exited the bedroom. The guest room door was closed, which must have meant someone was in there… right. Last night, she had gone to the guest room. But why?

He hesitated. He wasn't sure why she wasn't in their room, but he must have done something big. He gently knocked.

"Megumi?"

There was no response, not that he was expecting one. He would have been surprised, to say the least, if she just popped out saying, "Yes, Yahiro?". He sighed, and then lowered his hand.

"O- Oi, Megumi… I don't know if you can hear me, but… I don't remember what happened last night," he confessed. "If… If I did something bad, I'm sorry, okay?"

* * *

Megumi peeked out of the blanket, biting her lip. Maybe he meant it. He sounded sincere...

"Um, look… let's talk after I get back from work, okay?" he suggested, his voice tired. "You said you had to tell me something, and I… I haven't really been listening to you lately. I… I didn't mean it when I said I regretted marrying you, okay? Let's have a serious talk later, just you and me."

She couldn't help but to feel herself brighten just the tiniest bit. It sounded like he really regretted what had happened. Surely, he didn't deserve to be punished for this long, right?

Still, something held her back from calling out to him. She cuddled under the blanket, trying to fall asleep again.

* * *

An hour later, Megumi re-awoke, suddenly full of a new freshness. It sounded like Yahiro really was sorry for what he had done. And… he seemed willing to try and commit to the marriage a lot more than he was last time. She couldn't get Yahiro's tired voice out of her mind, and suddenly, a brilliant idea struck her.

_Why don't I deliver Yahiro a bentou?_

She couldn't help a giggle as she remembered something from so long ago…

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"I'm getting hungry… one bentou!"

"Huh?"

"You woke up early this morning just to make one for me, right?" Yahiro grinned suggestively, leaning in. "After all, you're on a date with the man you've longed for!"

_I- Is that how it works?!_

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

Megumi couldn't help a giggle as she began to cook the rice. Silly, silly Yahiro… after that, she mentally vowed to make him a bentou, but never did find the opportunity. Better late than never!

_I wonder what I should put in it…_

She opened the fridge and began to list ingredients in her mind.

_We have eggs… egg rolls! Those are a necessity in bentou! We still have ground meet… maybe I'll make some hamburger! And…_

She suddenly felt a giddiness overcome her. She had never made a bentou for Yahiro before, so this required something special! She searched in the cupboards for the lacquer bentou box Tadashi had given them for their wedding. It was gorgeous, with dark, polished cherry wood, with a light crystal pattern of cranes on top. Cherry blossom patterns adorned the sides, etched delicately into the smooth woodwork. There were two empty boxes in the stacked bentou; one for him and one for her.

She bit her lip in excitement.

_Today's the day… I'll tell Yahiro everything… I'm sure he'll understand._

She nodded firmly as she rolled up her sleeves.

_Here we go!_

* * *

_\Excuse me./_

"Yes?"

_\Could you tell me where President Saiga's office is?/_

The two secretaries exchanged glances. "Do you have an appointment with him?"

_\...no…/_Megumi hesitated. _\I'm his wife, Saiga Megumi./_

"Wife?!"

Megumi gulped as several people around the front desk stilled. Little by little, the employees of the company began to inch towards her, trying to steal glances at her face. Apparently, President Saiga's bride had been a much-gossiped topic at the company. People had been trying to guess what sort of woman she was. Megumi was definitely not in their imagined boundaries, however.

"_That's_ President Saiga's wife?"

"She looks so innocent though…"

"And so _young_ too…"

She desperately tried to block the voices as she smiled weakly at the secretaries.

_\So…/_

"P- Please excuse us, Saiga-sama!" the two secretaries bowed. She laughed weakly, waving a hand.

_\It's fine. So… could you tell me where his office is?/_

"Um… he currently has a guest though," the secretary hesitated. Megumi smiled.

_\Oh, it's fine! I'll just pop in and drop this off for him!/_

"…well, okay… it's on the 15th floor, at the end of the hall, directly across the elevators."

_\Thank you!_/ she smiled at the two women, bowed, and made her way to the elevators. The secretaries exchanged glances.

"Poor thing…"

"She's so nice."

"And she looks so young too…"

"You should have told her it was President Kawashima who was in his office," the older secretary scolded. The younger secretary bowed.

"Please excuse me!" she bit her lip. "Poor Mrs. Saiga... who knows what that devil hussy woman is doing to President Saiga."

"Shh!" the other secretary reprimanded sharply. "We don't talk that way about the president of Kawashima Corporation."

"But Amamiya-san, did you see what she was _wearing_? As a business president, she really shouldn't-!"

"Enough!"

"I apologize," she bowed again, but couldn't help herself from shooting the happily unaware Megumi a worried glance.

* * *

"Yahiro-kun," President Kawashima cooed as she entered.

"President Kawashima," he nodded in greeting. "May I ask the nature of your visit?"

"Now, Yahiro-kun," she sat on the couch without waiting for invitation, the skirt of her dress hiking up ever so slightly. "I've told you, just to call me Sayako."

Yahiro sat on the couch opposite from her across the small coffee table, eyebrow raised.

"…President Kawashima, I must repeat. What are you doing here?"

She pouted, crossing her legs so that her dress rode up higher. "I brought some information about the merger."

"I see. This was not something you could have emailed or sent with a subordinate?"

"I wanted to see you," her voice lowered suggestively, her tongue ever-so-subtly peeking out from the corner of her red lips. "So I thought I might as well bring the information over myself."

"…thank you for your consideration," Yahiro nodded as he stood up and took the folder from her. "Good day then."

"Wait, Yahiro-kun!" her hand shot out and caught his arm. "We're alone… just you and me."

"…I am aware of this," he muttered, refusing to face her.

"Don't you want to… thank me for allowing your company to have a part of Kawashima Corporation?"

"I thank you," he forced out. She giggled lightly.

"Oh it was no problem convincing my husband to sign the papers too… he believes me to be an absolute angel."

The meaning of those words slowly sank in.

_It's okay… I'm married too. That shouldn't stop us from having a good time._

He clenched his jaw.

"President Kawashima… you're going to have to leave now."

"…then I'll take this silly little thing with me," she declared, plucking the folder out of Yahiro's hands. She stretched her long legs and stood. She began to walk to the door, tossing her hair over her shoulder, making sure he could see the come-hither jut of her hip as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"W- Wait."

She turned around, a predatory smile on her angelic face as he sat down to ponder the situation.

"Yes… Yahiro?"

He gazed longingly at the folder. This could really benefit his company. There were so many advantages to the two merging, and as a businessman, he had to seriously consider the consequences of not accepting an offer. This was a great opportunity, and he wasn't sure if letting it slip through his fingers was the wisest idea.

"Made up your mind?"

Yahiro blinked. While he had been so zoned out, she had crept over to where he sat on the couch, leaning over him, her chest enticingly close to his face. He turned away, unable to look anywhere near her. She slowly unzipped the front of her dress, smiling at him as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

"Yahiro…" she purred.

He hesitated, and she took the opportunity to loosen his tie, rubbing her voluptuous body against his. She eagerly began to open the top two buttons on his shirt.

"Stop."

She paused on the third button as he put his hands on her shoulders and roughly pushed her away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said firmly. "I don't think we need to do business anymore after all."

The shock on her face was evident, from her widening eyes and the strangled gasp she made.

"Y- You… how dare you?" President Kawashima seethed. "Are you _rejecting_ me? _Me?!_"

"You have a husband," he said calmly, gazing at her in the eye. "Even if our companies merged, I would feel indefinitely guilty to Vice-President Kawashima."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she said aloofly, unzipping her dress tantalizingly. He turned away from her. The proud smile on her face wavered as it suddenly hit her.

"You're actually turning me down!" she exclaimed in shock. "Do you know who I _am_?"

"Yes," he whirled around to face her. "But all that really matters is that you are not my wife. I will not play your petty games, President Kawashima."

"How dare you," she snarled, before she smirked. "Well… you certainly are a good little boy aren't you?"

Before he could understand her statement, she pushed the low coffee table toward his leg, forcing him to stumble. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her before he could steady himself, and then screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Megumi tried to ignore the stares and whispers around her in the elevator. The business men and women stared at her cute, white one piece dress with the denim jacket. Clearly, there was a dress protocol at the company.

"Who is _that?_"

"A newbie, maybe?"

"Doesn't she know the rules of dress here?"

"Idiot! That's President Saiga's wife!"

"No way! Ice-for-blood Saiga?!"

"Poor thing… how did he force her in?"

"She looks so innocent too…"

"You think it was arranged?"

"14th floor," said the smooth elevator tone, and the few remaining people left the elevator. Megumi sighed in relief as she was finally the only one inside. Apparently, few people had reason to visit the president. The elevator glided up and the doors slid open again.

"15th floor."

Suddenly, the peace and quiet on the 15th floor was shattered by a loud woman's scream. Megumi's eyes widened before she dashed off the elevator.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" she flung open the door… and froze. Her breath caught in shock.

Yahiro was laying on the floor, President Kawashima trapped under him. The woman was sobbing behind her hands, her dress unzipped in the front. Yahiro's shirt was unbuttoned slightly, tie undone. Anyone could tell what had been about to happen.

"Oh, you monster!" President Kawashima cried again, her voice sufficiently muffled by her hands. Megumi just continued to stare dumbly, one hand clutched on the doorknob, the other one gripping the knot of the scarf covering the lovingly wrapped bentou boxes. The couple could only stare at each other, unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

"Wh- Why?" was the only word she could utter, before whirling around and running away. Reality hit Yahiro like a bucket of cold water.

_She's running away! She has the wrong idea!_

"Damn! Megumi!" he yelled, suddenly kicking himself into action. What was he _doing_? His wife was running away, thinking he was some sort of sick pervert. He got up, not caring less about President Kawashima who was smiling satisfactorily from the floor. He buttoned up his shirt as he ran down the hall, but she had already slammed the button for the elevator to close. The two met eyes just once before the elevator doors closed.

"Megumi…"

The tears… She was so hurt, so angry. The desperation in them made his heart hurt before they vanished from view. He growled in frustration, the headache from the morning starting to come back. He made a dash for the stairs and began to run down.

* * *

Megumi continued to sob in the elevator, her hands still clutching onto the knot on top of the bentou boxes. She knelt down, grateful to be alone in the smoothly gliding elevator, trying to wipe away the tears furiously. She could hardly believe it… she thought being in Akira's shadow was hard enough, but now this woman? Well, it was clear what sort of women Yahiro preferred. Tall, lean, and beautiful, and although Megumi hated to admit it, she was none of those.

_I failed…I failed as Yahiro's wife._

The elevator finally reached the first floor; mercifully, no one had tried to ride the elevator in the middle of her trip down.

She ran across the lobby, trying not to show her face. As she dashed by the front desk, the secretary from earlier shook her head in sorrow.

_Poor Mrs. Saiga…_

"It's her, it's her!"

"That's President Saiga's wife!"

"Wow… she's so… cute!"

"Isn't she?! So little!"

"Seriously, she looks like a high-schooler!"

"Hey… is she crying…?"

She was about to reach the sliding glass door, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Wait!" Yahiro shouted, ignoring his gossiping subordinates. "Let me explain!"

"No!" she tore herself away from him. "I'm tired of it! Every time you explain, we just fight!"

"But this really wasn't my fault!"

"No more… No more!" she sobbed, attempting to shove him away.

"But, Megumi!" he said desperately, wrapping his other arm around her, forcing her closer to his body. "Listen to me, I never meant-"

"_I hate you, Yahiro!_"

He reeled back in stun. He had never heard her so furious or so heartbroken. She took that moment to slip her hand out and ran outside.

Yahiro let out a growl of frustration and dashed after her, the headache beginning to really pound in.

* * *

She let out another sob as she ran faster. What had she been thinking? There was no way this marriage could work. She could hear Yahiro yell something behind her, but she ignored him. Unable to see anything through her blinding tears, she ran into the street.

Megumi, with tears in her eyes, and heart completely shattered, didn't notice the incoming car until it was too late. With a loud screech of tires and several honking horns, the double stacked bentou was thrown in the air. Pieces of food and wood flew everywhere until it fell down to settle into a pool of thick, red liquid.

Onlookers weren't sure whose scream was louder, Megumi's or Yahiro's.

* * *

Yahiro sat in the hospital wing, outside Room 207, glaring at the door as if that would make it open any faster. An untouched cup of coffee that had gone cold a while back sat next to him, as he was unable to stop a shiver. So much blood… so much… blood. He didn't even fully remember what happened after. All he could recall was him screaming, trying to run in to the street as people held him back, some man standing by was a registered nurse, and was doing something to her, but he didn't _care_ because Megumi, _his wife_, was laying in the street in a pool of blood.

There was so much blood…

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor opened the door, face grim. Yahiro leaped out of his seat, heart pounding.

"Doctor…"

The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Wh- What does that mean?" he asked, fear crossing his features. The doctor lowered his head.

"I'm afraid… we couldn't save both of them. I'm sorry. The woman is fine, but..."

Yahiro blinked and then collapsed in his chair, nearly fainting from relief.

"Doctor," he said wearily. "You have the wrong person. I'm here for just Saiga Megumi."

The doctor gave him a very strange look. "Mr. Saiga…"

"What?"

The doctor reached for the file placed in the slot next to Megumi's hospital door, and pulled out the folder. He riffled through it before pulling out black-and-white photos. Yahiro stared.

_X-rays?_

"Mr. Saiga…" the doctor said helplessly before handing them to Yahiro.

_Don't look. Don't look._

He looked.

"What… What…"

The message wasn't processing in his mind. It couldn't be. It didn't make _sense_.

"I guess… she didn't tell you," the doctor finally said quietly. "Your wife is… was… 3 months pregnant."

Yahiro felt himself shaking and had to force himself to sit. All that blood… so… the blood was…

The headache began to mercilessly pound against his brain, laughing maniacally as it began to drill a hole through his skull. He struggled to think straight.

_3 months?_

He began to think frantically. What had happened three months ago? Three months… hadn't that been when they had gotten married?

He froze as it sank in.

"_P- Please… say that you love me."_

"_Akira… Akira… Akira…"_

He dropped the sonographs, and suddenly, things seemed to stream into his head at once.

* * *

_"Um… Yahiro… could we talk?"_

_"I'm busy."_

_"But-"_

_"Damn, Megumi," he said in frustration. "Can't this wait?"_

_She lowered her head. "I… I suppose so."_

_"Good."_

* * *

_"You can't even hear what I have to say!" Megumi shouted angrily, tears starting to fill her eyes again. She hated this feeling. She had cried so much during this marriage, but she just couldn't take it anymore._

_"It's not fair!" she cried, emotions filling her body. "I'm your wife! You married me! You're supposed to care about me more than you care about Akira!"_

_"What the hell is the matter with you?" he retorted. "Even you knew when you entered this marriage, that I couldn't devote myself to you completely!"_

* * *

_"You might want to lay off the rice bowls," he grinned. An angry mark appeared, fire beginning to sprout in Megumi's eyes._

_"I'll have you know-!" she began, but was interrupted by a loud knock._

* * *

He clutched his head, a whimper passing his lips as the pain increased more than ever. His headache felt like someone was hammering his forehead over and over. He could vaguely hear the doctor's panicked cry.

"Mr. Saiga? Mr. Saiga!"

And then, amidst the swirl of memories came one more.

* * *

_Megumi's tear-stained face, her pleading, her sobs as he ripped her nightgown open…_

_"Please, Yahiro! Please stop!"_

* * *

Yahiro let out another cry of pain, mixed with anguish, and he ran to the bathroom. He hurtled himself over the sink before he violently threw up.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll kill you! _I'll kill you!_"

Yahiro fell down without bothering to defend himself. He looked up into a pair of furious, ice-blue eues belonging to a very pissed-off Kaneshiro Yuuichi. He turned his head slightly to see a furious Ryuu, who was desperately trying to look through the small window on the door, surrounded by the Special A. Jun and Sakura still weren't back, but apparently bought overnight plane tickets to Japan the minute they heard something was wrong with Megumi.

Kaneshiro Yuuichi, eyes icy, stood next to the Special A, fists clenched. He reached out to punch Yahiro again, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"The dangerous period has passed," the nurse announced, coming out of the hospital room. "The patient can see people now. Is there anyone here who is immediate family?"

"I was her guardian," Ryuu stepped forward. "Please allow me to see her!"

"I apologize, sir," she said softly. "But we can only allow immediate family for now. If she is a legal adult, you are no longer her guardian."

"But-!"

"I am her husband," Yahiro slowly rose off the floor. "Saiga Yahiro."

She checked the papers and nodded.

"Hold on for a damn minute," Yuu said in a deadly voice. "You must think I'm insane if you think I'll allow you to see her right now. After the shit you pulled, I am not-"

"Megumi is my wife by law," Yahiro said quietly, not bothering to put any malice in his words. "I have to check on her."

He entered the room despite the protest and outrage and his eyes finally fell on the woman sitting in the hospital bed. The nurse, sensing the atmosphere, excused herself to give the Special A details, closing the door behind her.

Yahiro slowly approached the brunette, and upon coming closer, realized she was quietly murmuring to herself.

"…and I bet you'll sing wonderfully, Haruki. Just like Mama, ne?"

Yahiro's eyes slid down and saw the way her hands protectively cradled her stomach.

"It's too bad I didn't tell Papa soon enough, but I'll tell him soon, okay?"

He swallowed. "Megumi."

She raised her head and looked at him, smiling brightly. "Oh, Yahiro! I was just talking to Haruki!"

"…Haruki…huh?" he managed a weak smile, before it dropped. "Megumi… Megumi, the doctor-"

"S- Stop," the smile remained plastered on her face, not matching the tears filling her eyes. "That stupid doctor said something strange. Don't believe him, Yahiro. He said… He said my baby was lost. H- He's such a good liar, huh?"

Yahiro remained silent.

"I- Isn't that funny? How could my baby be lost? You can't… You can't lose a baby!" she cried, her voice growing hysterical. "You lose things like keys and papers and money! You can't just misplace a baby! Give Haruki back to me!"

"Megumi-!" he reached over and tried to hold her, but she began to hit him with her fists, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Give Haruki back to me!" she sobbed. "I would have been a good mother… I would have sang to him… and I… I wanted to knit things for him because Akira promised she'd teach me… and I wanted to wash him and clothe him and feed him and watch him grow and hug him and hold him and love him and…"

She couldn't continue as she collapsed her head into her hands, sobbing.

"Megumi," he swallowed. Why was life so horrible to him and everyone he loved?

_What you bring to your own life comes back to slap you in the face…_

"Why didn't you say anything?" he said quietly. "I treated you… I treated you horribly. You should have told me you were pregnant."

She remained silent, to which Yahiro brought out a small pad of paper and pen. He handed them both to her, and she reluctantly began to write.

_\Would you have treated me better then?/_

"Of course!" he said desperately. "I might have a bad image, but I wouldn't have just not cared!"

_\So you would treat me as usual if I wasn't pregnant?/_

He hesitated. There was no use lying for that one. She lowered her head.

_\I've had enough. This marriage can't survive./_

"Don't say that," he said forcefully. "I… We weren't the best couple, but we made it okay, didn't we? Don't you… You said so yourself, that you love me, don't you?"

_\Ryuu-nii says liars and cheaters are bad people. I don't love bad people./_

"It was a misunderstanding," he said hurriedly. "That woman cornered me. I would never betray you like that, Megumi."

_\You're too late./_

"The person you love is me," he stood up in frustration. "I'm the only one you can ever love. And… you and I both know it."

She glared at him, but was unable to stop herself from letting out a sob. She finally flung the pad of paper back at him, which he caught, a shocked expression on his face.

"Wh- Wha-?"

"Get out."

"But Megumi-"

"Get _out!_"

She began to cry loudly, trying to muffle her sobs by shoving her hand on top of her mouth. He slowly set the pad on the desk next to her bed, unable to come up with a response.

"You already took Haruki from me. What more can you possibly want?" she sobbed quietly, and he felt his heart break.

"I want you to give me another chance," he pleaded, taking her hand. "I want you to give us another chance."

"Like I'll ever let that happen!"

Megumi and Yahiro both turned to see Yuu struggling against nurses and members of the SA.

"Megumi!" Yuu shouted. "Are you really going to let this bastard do all of that to you again?! You can't really be that stupid, can you?!"

"Sir! You have to stay out!"

"Saiga!" Yuu roared. "Get the hell away from Megumi!"

"Mr. Kaneshiro! Please!"

"If you want this hospital to keep receiving annual donations from the Kaneshiro group," he said frigidly. "I suggest you step aside, ladies."

The nurses exchanged glances.

"It's okay," Yahiro stood. "You should let him in. I'm done here."

He paused and turned to Megumi, his hair shadowing his eyes. His voice was calm, which was why she was shocked to see something she had never seen before as he looked up.

Yahiro was crying. He smiled at her, a smile that cried of sorrow, as tears began to clot in his eyes.

"Whatever you choose… I wish you happiness," he bowed his head and murmured lowly enough for only her to hear. With that, he cleared his throat, and pushing the tears back, left, face stoic as ever.

"Y- Yahiro…?" Megumi managed to utter softly in surprise as he left, pushing past the SA members. One of them, however, stopped him.

"I'm not in the mood, Kei."

"Let us talk," he said shortly. Yahiro hesitated. Kei must have been really angry, since he said it in a voice that wasn't his usual light, pleasant 'I know something you don't' tone. Yahiro was thankful it wasn't Hikari that was laying in the hospital bed; for all he knew, Kei would end up destroying the hospital had it been the enthusiastic competitor.

"All right," Yahiro responded in a voice that would have sounded nonchalant if it were not for Kei's extensive knowledge of him.

* * *

"I just have one question for you."

"What?" Yahiro challenged defensively.

"Did you cheat on Megumi or not?"

"Don't treat me so cheaply!" Yahiro roared, springing to his feet. Kei nodded in satisfaction.

Yahiro may have been rough, but he wasn't unfaithful physically at least. Mentally, however...

Kei was willing to bet his relationship with Hikari that Yahiro had mentally battered Megumi; after all, Yahiro always did have that ace hidden in his sleeve: Akira.

"Why?"

"I didn't cheat on Megumi. It was a mis-"

"That's not what I'm asking for."

Kei gazed at him squarely in the eye. "Why didn't you tell her you were in love with her?"

"...who says I-?!"

"Yahiro," Kei said sharply. "Does this really look like the time to hold on to your pride so firmly? As Megumi lies in a hospital bed?"

Kei, without warning, punched a hole in the wall next to him. Yahiro stared as bits of concrete littered the clean hospital floor.

"I love that woman," the Takishima heir said quietly. "I view her not only as one of my closest friends, but as part of my family as well. So you had better stop this ridiculousness of having no feelings for her. If you really don't have feelings for her... why are you here?"

"...she... she's my wife. I-"

Silence fell over the two men...until...

"Oh, no."

Yahiro sank to his knees, eyes wide. The look in his eyes could not have held more horror. Kei wanted to kick him; it was about _time_ this idiot got it through his head.

"I...I need Megumi."

Yahiro's eyes dilated, as if he had just discovered the world's most shocking wonder.

"I _need_ Megumi. I can't survive without her. What did I do? What...?"

Yahiro looked up, eyes hiding panic and slight mania.

"What have I _done_, Kei?"

Kei sighed. "You've pushed her away, a typical Saiga Yahiro move. I don't know if you can win this battle, Yahiro. I won't lie, Megumi is highly traumatized as of now."

"No... No... I _need_ that girl," Yahiro choked out. "You don't understand... Kei... Kei, I'm going to _die_ without her. I need her."

"I know the feeling," Kei said softly. "It scares me too, knowing that there are times when Hikari isn't around. What if she's hurt or lost?"

"Kei..." Yahiro grabbed his hair wretchedly. "I... I killed our baby!"

"Don't think like that," Kei said sharply. "It wasn't-"

"It _was_ my fault!" Yahiro burst out. "How is Megumi ever going to forgive me?!"

"...Yahiro."

Yahiro stayed silent.

"Yahiro, listen to me. I am your only ally right now. The rest of S.A. don't want to forgive you. Even Hikari is finding it hard to forgive you right now. And with Kaneshiro spending time with us lately... it's going to be hard to convince Megumi that you actually need her now."

"So why?" Yahiro muttered. "Why don't you hate me like they do?"

"Because I know you, Yahiro," Kei pointed out. "I've watched you. You protected Akira, but in turn, you tore yourself to pieces. Megumi has been the only one who attempted to stitch you back together. But Yahiro... just because she holds the needle doesn't mean she's going to save you entirely on her own. _You need to forgive yourself too._"

Yahiro took a deep breath. "I have to tell you everything, don't I?"

"...that would probably be wise."

Yahiro got off the floor and sat on a nearby bench as, little by little, Yahiro hesitantly revealed the story, from the loveless honeymoon, to Megumi running out of his company. Kei's eyes flashed once or twice, and Yahiro knew even the Takishima heir had to stop himself from throwing a punch.

"I see... I understand why you are so upset."

"Don't deny it," Yahiro said wearily. "I killed our baby."

"You didn't kill your baby... but then again, was it really your baby to begin with?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yahiro said sharply. Kei shook his head.

"Don't take it that way. I mean... for the past three months, that baby was being taken care of Megumi while you went out, signed deals and got drunk. Megumi continued to take care of the house and cook and clean for you. You even called her Akira when you made love. How can you call the baby yours?"

"...I...I need to beg her for forgiveness."

Kei backed away slightly as Yahiro shot up.

"I need to tell her I want to be a father. I need to tell her that I want her to cook and clean for me and I never want to get a maid because it secretly made me happy she did all of these things for me with her own hands and... and I need to tell her that I'll bake a cake with her and that I want to listen to her and I want to take her on dates, and I want to make love to her and... and... and I need to tell her that I don't actually love Akira and I just used her as an excuse because I was scared of exposing my feelings to Megumi and I need to tell her-"

"You need to calm down."

Kei stood and put a firm hand on Yahiro's shoulder.

"Sit down. Think about what you've done. You forcibly tried to take Megumi and then both of you think her miscarriage is your fault. Do you really think she's ready to face someone who traumatized her so much?"

Yahiro sat back on the bench, eyes dead.

"I've blown it," he said quietly. "I was content watching Akira from a distance, but... but Megumi... without her... I really can't make it. I won't make it. She..."

"I'm going to go talk to her. You stay here... and think. Really _think_, Yahiro."

Kei made his way to leave, then paused.

"By the way..."

Yahiro refused to look up, until Kei's next words caused his head to bolt towards the man, eyes wide.

"Ryuu asked the legal department in his company to find ways to sue you."

"What?!" Yahiro choked. "Why?!"

"Isn't it obvious? To him, it looks like you've killed his nephew."

* * *

"I. Will. Murder. Saiga. Yahiro," Akira enunciated as she scrawled out her sworn oath on paper. "There, Megumi. You just hold on to that for me. _I'll get him now!_"

"P- Please don't do anything rash," Megumi said weakly. "And, um, Yuu-kun...?"

"Yes... Megumi?"

"I know you're worried, but you can stop wiping my forehead."

Yuu smiled at her tenderly, the tears in his eyes easily hidden as he continued to gently dab her forehead.

"But I want to take care of you."

Megumi turned pink. "Um... thank you. But really, I'm fine."

"All right," he ceased his dabbing. "Do you want anything? Tea? Cookies? Doughnuts? A foot massage?"

"Yuu-kun, I'm fine," Megumi patted his arm. "Thank you."

"I could go for a foot massage!" Tadashi said cheerfully, propping his foot up. The next thing everyone saw was Tadashi's foot flying through the air, the rest of his body flying right him.

"_Read the air, you dimwit!_" Akira roared. "_Get out before I murder you too!_"

Megumi couldn't help a giggle. Her friends were really wonderful at times like this, making her laugh (although Akira punching Tadashi might not have been really for her amusement).

"Megumi-chan..." Hikari hesitated. "What are you going to do now?"

Megumi remained silent, then raised her head.

"Where's Ryuu-nii?" she asked, purposefully avoiding the question she didn't know the answer to.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"He... He's looking for a way to make sure Yahiro doesn't keep treating you like this," Akira finally managed. "He's worried about you."

"I..."

The words '_I'm fine_' suddenly clogged in Megumi's throat. Even she knew, that right now, she was not fine._  
_

"Megumi?"

Akira's sympathetic gaze, Hikari's concerned eyes, and Yuu's struggle to hide his tears was too much. Megumi took a single glance at them all and that did it.

She broke down and began to cry again.

* * *

"You had better have a very spectacular reason as to why my daughter is in the hospital."

Yahiro remained silent. Yamamoto Rin took a deep breath, clearly trying to hold her temper.

"I will ask again, Saiga Yahiro."

"And I will answer."

Yahiro turned around...to see his parents. Yahiro's father strode forward purposefully.

"Yamamoto-sama..." Saiga Akihiro's eyes were as cold as ice as he approached the firmly standing woman.

"Yes?" Rin snapped. Saiga Akihiro took a deep breath... before he sank to his knees.

"Forgive my son's foolishness!"

"Father..." Yahiro could only stare, stunned. He had never seen this side of his father, who always warned him that pride was the most valuable thing to a man.

"...I lost a grandson today," Rin's voice quavered. "This was not Yahiro's fault directly, but... but..."

Yahiro's mother immediately took out a handkerchief from her purse and handed it to Rin, who began to sob in it.

"P- Please get up," Rin murmured through her tears to Yahiro's father. "We have both suffered a loss today."

"I can not," Akihiro's voice came out muffled. "I am too ashamed to look you in the eye, Yamamoto-sama."

"Megumi would not have wanted to see you in this position, Saiga-san," Rin urged. "Please, stand."

Akihiro slowly stood, still unable to look Megumi's mother in the eye.

"What have you done, Yahiro?"

Yahiro felt a chill run down his spine when he heard his mother's icy tone. There were few times that tone was used, so when he heard it, it definitely meant something frightening was about to happen.

"I..."

"No," Rin interrupted. "For now, let us go check on Megumi. I need to... I need to hold my daughter."

She blew her nose into the handkerchief, and the three parents nodded before walking down the hall, leaving Yahiro.

He was alone.

* * *

I know, it's a little weird, but I promise the next chapter will be much more romantic!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm baaaack! I'm so glad people answered the poll on my profile! I think I'll use that now! I'm just wondering who's actually reading my stories, so I'm so glad to know people actually like this story... (I hope you still like it at the end of this chapter, because I feel like a lot of people are going to be very upset... ehehe, sorry?).

By the way! Just to let you know:

**Okaa-san = Mother**

**Onii-san/sama = Older Brother**

**Otou-san = Father**

**Obaa-san = Grandmother**

These are just for later in the story.

PS: YOU MUST LISTEN TO SAD MUSIC IN THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL HELP YOU! Haha, you don't really have to, but I was listening to "_**Daisuki da yo**_" by Otsuka Ai and "**_Sunao ni__ Narenakute_**" by Sugawara Sayuri on repeat, and I nearly cried (even though I'm the one writing the chapter! ...is that pathetic...? hehehehe).

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

One morning, the doctor had declared her ready to be released from the hospital. Yahiro had to beg, on his hands and knees, for the Yamamotos to let him take her back to his home with her. His forehead was pressed against the cold hospital floor as he loudly pleaded with Megumi's mother to allow Megumi to return home with him. Jun was particularly against it; he was so angry, Other Jun had emerged without even needing any sort of stimulation. Apparently, Other Jun was very 'adult' in more than just seductive ways; he had very clear, specific ways on how to torture people in a very… gruesome way.

Sakura was even scarier than her husband; she didn't even change, and she was ready to spill blood. Normally, she would attack Yahiro and he would parry, and it was a typical, almost comedic routine, but this time…

She was really trying to hurt him. The frustrated tears in her eyes were clearly accusatory.

Ryuu said nothing, simply sliding Yahiro a document demanding him to appear in court on a certain date, before he and Akira went into the hospital room to help Megumi pack.

* * *

"H- Hey..."

Megumi looked up from her packing to see her rather abashed brother-in-law.

"Um... 'baa-chan..."

Chitose let out a strangled sigh before handing Megumi something. Megumi's eyes widened in surprise.

_\?/_

"It... It's just in case Onii-sama decides to be stupid again," Chitose muttered. "I... Sorry about him."

Megumi smiled at him, touched. She didn't think she was ever going to have to pepper spray Yahiro, but Chitose was clearly ashamed of his own brother's actions. She brought the reluctant boy into a hug.

"O- Oi, I didn't do this to get hugged, get offa me-"

She teasingly ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"...be careful, 'kay?" he finally mumbled. "I don't know who you're going home with, but... Onii-sama isn't one to give up."

"Don't worry, Chitose-kun," Ryuu spoke up. "We're going to make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again. Ever."

* * *

Yahiro refused to get off the ground. His parents had hesitated, but stated it might be best if Megumi go back home with her parents and Jun, but Yahiro was adamant.

_If she leaves… she'll never come back! They'll never let me see her! I'll die!_

"Please!" he begged. "I beg of you! I will treat Megumi extremely carefully! I swear it!"

Finally, one person spoke up on Yahiro's behalf, one that he never would have expected.

"Yamamoto-sama… I plead on Saiga's behalf as well."

Yahiro froze as he heard Kaneshiro Yuuichi speak.

"Wh-? Yuu-san?!" Hikari said in disbelief. Yuu gave Yahiro a disgusted glare that, even though he couldn't see it, he could almost feel the uncomfortable, sharp prickle on the back of his neck.

"At this rate… if you sent her back home, Yahiro would continuously throw himself at your house over and over in attempts to speak with Megumi. Let her go back home with him… and have them end it once and for all."

Yahiro's fists tightened. Of course.

"I would rather Megumi heal from him once and for all," Yuu said coolly. "Rather than live her life in constant fear and looking over her shoulder."

"_But he's dangerous!_" Akira finally shrieked out. "You must be insane if you think we'll let him stay with her alone!"

"I doubt Saiga would actually have the gall to do anything so grossly inappropriate now," Yuu said icily. "This is his final chance with her, and everyone knows it."

Everyone fell silent as Yuu's true words sank in.

_I will show Megumi that I would be a better husband to her than Yahiro could ever be._

Yahiro continued to stay on the ground, the very image of an already defeated man. Finally, a single word spilled from Yamamoto Rin's lips, one that was worth every second of his begging.

"Okay."

"Okaa-san!" Jun protested.

"Yamamoto-sama?!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Yahiro has been a good son-in-law to me," Yamamoto Rin said firmly. "If this is to be my last favor to him… I will grant it."

Yahiro couldn't help but to feel slightly hurt at those words; she was not trusting him. She was giving him a temporary good-bye present.

But Saiga Yahiro was not going to let it go to waste.

_Megumi… whatever it takes… I __**will**__ win you back._

* * *

However, it turned out to be much more difficult than what Yahiro had been expecting.

He was used to Megumi giving up much for him, used to the idea of always being there for him, which is why he was somewhat shocked when she suddenly grew cold.

After they had returned home from the hospital, Yahiro turned to her with a smile.

"Hey…"

Megumi didn't look up.

"…do you… do you want to go on a date with me?"

_Why do I sound like some nervous schoolboy?_

"We… We could eat dinner out?"

She stayed silent before removing her shoes at the door, picking up her knapsack, and quietly walking to the guest room.

"Wait, Megumi," Yahiro called out. "I can stay in the guest room, you don't need to-"

The door quietly closed before he could finish his statement, and he sighed in frustration. Of course, it wasn't until later, that he realized, like an idiot, that of course, Megumi wouldn't want to sleep in a bed that had the scent of the man that had tried to forcibly take her, husband or not.

Yahiro wanted to kick himself.

He called the company to inform his second-in-command that he would be doing most of his work from home, and to not expect him in for the next week or so.

_I need you back, my little songbird… I need to hear your song for me again._

But he would need help…and unfortunately, he only knew one way how to do it.

* * *

"No."

That was the only word Sakura said before slamming the door in his face. Yahiro sighed in frustration.

"Oi, come on Sakura, I need your help."

"Why should I _help_ you destroy my sister-in-law again?" Sakura snarled from the other side of the door. "Jun-kun would kill me!"

"I'm trying to _heal_ her, not destroy her!" Yahiro argued. "And besides, doing this isn't really going to affect much."

"…"

"…"

"…I really thought you were better than this, Yahiro."

Yahiro remained silent as Sakura's scathing words passed through his body.

"I knew you were fond of games, but I didn't think you'd ever cheat."

"I didn't cheat on her," he responded immediately. "I would _never-_"

"Well, is it true you stood her up on your birthday to meet with another woman?"

"…it was a business deal!" Yahiro yelled back quickly. Sakura let out a derisive laugh.

"You know what? I _will_ help you."

"Y- You will?"

The door reopened and Sakura handed him a box.

"But…"

Yahiro froze as Sakura gave him a sad smile.

"This is the last time. You can keep everything in the box, because I don't want to see you anymore, Yahiro. At least, when I do, it will be because you're the husband of my sister-in-law. We're not _friends_ anymore. What you've done is just too cruel."

"Sakura," he tried to explain. "I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. The fact is, your irresponsibility landed Megumi in a hospital. If you really haven't done anything wrong, Megumi would have at least listened to you. Have you done anything to get her to actually trust you?"

* * *

"_Akira… Akira… Akira…"_

_"Why do you stay here with me?" he sneered. "You should go to Italy with your precious_ _**Yuu-kun**__."_

_"You don't get it, do you? You're the only girl I can tolerate other than Akira. And she's gone now."_

_"What's wrong?" he demanded, voice slurred. "You can do it with Kaneshiro and Tsuji, but you can't do it with me?"_

* * *

Yahiro's silence was answer enough for Sakura, who gave him a look of contempt, before re-slamming the door in his face, leaving him on her doorstep, holding the box of items she had given him as the last sign of their friendship.

* * *

"Me…gu…chan~!"

Megumi slowly awoke in surprise as a vivid red rose suddenly appeared before her eyes. She looked up in confusion at Yahiro who smiled rather flirtatiously at her.

"Are you blushing?" he winked at her. Megumi gave him a very strange glance before holding up her sketchbook.

_\Please get out./_

Yahiro looked rather put-off. He had spent the entire day reading the shoujo manga he had borrowed from Sakura in order to see what sort of things Megumi would find romantic. Unfortunately, it was proving to be… less than effective.

"But I don't want to be separated from you," he said in a suave voice. "I want to see my cute Megu-chan all… the… time~."

Megumi simply stared in confusion. Yahiro felt himself turn pinker than his hair.

_Good grief, how do these manga writers come up with these horrible cheesy lines?_

"I..." Yahiro paused. "I guess these don't work on you, huh?"

He took a deep breath and reconsidered a scene he had seen in one of the shoujo manga he had read. Before she could even react, he swiftly leaned in and kissed her, his arms forcefully around hers.

_Ow!_

Yahiro stumbled back in shock, hand brushing the bruised lip Megumi had bitten. Megumi gazed at him, eyes wide with frightened tears.

"M- Megumi?" he hesitantly reached out to her, but she shrank away in fear, whimpering.

"Megumi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

The tips of his fingers gently grazed her arm, and she backed away even further, fright evident on her face.

"Don't touch me," she begged, voice trembling.

Yahiro stared.

So this was what heartbreak felt like.

Megumi… innocent, carefree Megumi… was _afraid_ of him. Her eyes were full of fear and an emotion Yahiro had only seen once before, when she had been running away at his company after seeing him with Kawashima.

_Disgust… she thinks I'm disgusting…_

Yahiro suddenly remembered their honeymoon and felt something hot and painful claw at his heart.

_Megumi… is this how you felt? When I looked at you and wished it was Akira in your place?_

_… I'm sorry. How am I supposed to make you realize how much I'm regretting my actions during our marriage?_

"I… I'm sorry," Yahiro swallowed.

This was going to be harder than it looked… in most of the shoujo manga scenes, for some reason, it was strangely romantic for the main male lead character to grab the girl and forcefully kiss her. But… then again… those main female leads hadn't been traumatically fondled by their husbands.

Yahiro took a deep breath.

"How… How about we go out on a date today?" he said in a falsely bright voice. Megumi turned away.

"I'm busy tonight," she murmured.

"Busy with what?"

"…I'm meeting Yuu-kun."

The hot, painful feeling turned even hotter and a little angry.

"Y- You're meeting Kaneshiro?"

_Calm down. At this rate, you're going to scare her._

Megumi refused to look him in the eye, and went to shower.

Yahiro slumped on the floor before he took a few deep breaths.

_No… No, I can't afford to lose you like this. I'm not a Saiga for nothing. I can't lose you, Megumi. It's just not going to happen._

He ran to the bedroom. He had to contact his only ally now.

* * *

"Yahiro, I am somewhat opposed to this-"

"Shh, they'll hear us!"

Yahiro peered from behind the menu he was hiding, eyes narrowing as he saw Kaneshiro Yuuichi smiling at Megumi, his blue eyes warm with love and tenderness.

His heart hurt when he saw Megumi dressed in a floating honey-colored dress, looking like some sort of angel one only saw in dreams. Her childish purity and flawless innocence were emphasized by the sheer, twinkling material.

_Except…_ Yahiro thought rather bitterly. _Because of my idiocy, she's not so pure and innocent anymore…_

Her long hair had been twisted up into some sleek, elegantly simple hairstyle; a sparkling pearl-lined comb held up a bun, while the rest of her hair flowed around her shoulders like a golden river. She even had light makeup on, emphasizing her sweet eyes and naturally pink cheeks.

_This isn't __**fair**__, you're __**my**__ wife, I want you to look that beautiful only for me, don't smile at him, please, please, why do you have to look so wonderful tonight, oh God, I want to rip that dress off of you and…_

As Yahiro got lost in his fantasies, Kei just sighed in exasperation. Yahiro peered intently at Yuu and Megumi, listening to their conversation.

"You look beautiful," Yuu murmured.

_Don't __**look**__ at her like that, you bastard, that's my wife you're eying up, stop it, stop it, I hate you, I'll fucking murder you, get__** away**__ from her…_

Yahiro was dismayed at seeing the flattered blush on Megumi's cheeks.

"I really… I… Megumi, I… You really look beautiful in that dress," Yuu swallowed.

_\You've already seen me in it./_ Megumi couldn't help but to let out a soft giggle. Yahiro's eyes widened.

_What is she talking about? Megumi's never worn that dress before. …she wore it for him?_

Yahiro was at least satisfied to see that she wasn't using her voice… until he heard what Yuu said next.

"That's true… I'm almost glad Saiga didn't see you on his birthday after all," Yuu smiled softly. "I feel like seeing you in this dress is a privilege just for me."

_Birthday?_

Yahiro felt the metal wedge of guilt in his heart push in even deeper. Megumi had dressed up so nicely for him that day?

_Of course she was_, came that awful, cruel, brutally honest voice in his mind. _She even got you a cake and champagne… don't you realize it?_

The truth hit Yahiro like a cold splash of water.

_She was going to tell you she was pregnant that day._

Kei noticed the sudden downturn of Yahiro's emotions.

"Yahiro…?"

The Saiga heir simply clenched his jaw and forced himself to continue to listen to Yuu and Megumi's conversation.

"Megumi…"

Yahiro had to grip his menu tightly when he saw Yuu gently cover Megumi's small hand with his own.

"…when are you divorcing Yahiro?"

Kei had to sharply kick Yahiro in the knee before the pink-haired man threw the menu aside, ready to run forward and punch Kaneshiro where he was just _begging __to be punched, that slimy son of a-_

Megumi hesitantly withdrew her hand from his, placing it on her lap unable to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," Yuu immediately apologized. "I'm going too fast, aren't I…?"

"N- No… I'm sorry."

_Don't talk to him, Megumi. Don't use your voice on a stupid, smarmy bastard like him, he doesn't __**deserve**__ it, I want to be the only one your voice is used for._

"You don't need to apologize, Megumi," Yuu shook his head. "You would never. Honestly, I do want my feelings reciprocated, but… I can wait. I can wait for as long as you need me to."

"Please…" Megumi's eyes widened. "Please don't wait. I don't know… I don't know when, or if, I'll ever be ready."

"I can't honestly believe I can feel this way for you… and you feel nothing for me," Yuu confessed. "Haven't you ever seen me in a… more-than-friends way?"

Megumi bowed her head. "I… Yuu-kun, why me? I'm not very special."

"You're _wrong_," Yuu immediately emphasized. "I don't know what sort of horrible thing Saiga's told you, but you're _beautiful_, Yamamoto Megumi."

_That's __**Saiga Megumi**__! She is __**my**__ wife, and therefore, she's __**a Saiga!**_

"You're beautiful, you're kind, you're gentle, you're genuine, you're unselfish…" Yuu trailed off, cheeks slightly flushed as well. "I could go on, but… uh, it's a little embarrassing… and… you… You changed my opinion on women. Most women I know who are seeking relationships always do something so underhanded, or selfish, but you…" Yuu shook his head with a chuckle. "It's pretty ironic, but… seeing how hard you worked to get Saiga to fall for you… made me fall in love with you. Seeing you not give up... seeing you determined... it... it really struck a chord."

Megumi's eyes widened and she swiftly bowed her head again.

"But... I guess it wasn't really for a good cause, huh?" Yuu murmured. "You probably regret marrying that jerk now."

"...no."

"Huh?"

"I...do not regret marrying Yahiro."

Yahiro froze as he looked at Megumi, her eyes full of a calm, resigned sadness.

* * *

_I don't regret marrying you!_

_You should just go to Italy with your precious __**Yuu-kun…**_

* * *

_That day… I didn't believe you. I __**couldn't**__ believe you. But… why are you defending me? You deserve to hate me now._

"…Megumi…?" Yuu's eyes widened in disbelief. Megumi kept her eyes carefully hidden, but even her bangs couldn't hide the tear that silently slid down her cheek.

"M- Megumi…" Yuu shook his head. "How can you _say_ that? He… Look at what he did to you! Nothing positive has come out of this marriage!"

"That isn't true."

Megumi raised her head and Yahiro, Yuu, and Kei were all shocked to see the cheerful smile on her face, despite the tears that continued to roll down her face.

"Yahiro…" Megumi choked slightly, her smile unwavering. "Yahiro has learned the feeling of being loved."

"But he _hurt_ you in the process," Yuu's fist clenched. "He made you suffer."

"I know…" Megumi whispered. "That's why I can't forgive him now. But… But if I have been hurt… I am at least glad that… Yahiro knows that he has always been capable of being loved."

"What are you-?"

"Yahiro lived for most of his life… thinking that he was too horrible of a person to ever get the love of someone he cared for. I am glad… that he realized that I… I really loved him."

* * *

_The only person you can ever love is me! And you and I both know it._

* * *

Megumi kept her smile bravely on her face as she pressed the cloth napkin against her eyes softly. Yuu had to take a deep breath.

"See? It's that."

Megumi wiped at her eyes, tilting her head in confusion.

"I… I just can't take how… how… it's just… I…" Yuu took a deep breath.

"Seeing these kinds of things made me fall in love with you," he finally admitted, looking away in embarrassment. Megumi's eyes widened and she quickly looked down at her lap.

There was an awkward silence between them. Yuu, sensing Megumi's discomfort, smiled, before clutching his heart.

"Ahhhh, ow!" he moaned.

Megumi gasped at the sudden shock.

_\Are you okay?!/_

"Ohhhh… I think you've stolen even more of my heart," Yuu said dramatically.

Megumi paused… then couldn't help a giggle.

_\Silly Yuu-kun…/_

"Excuse me… are you ready to order?"

Yuu smiled at the waitress. "Yes, thank you."

The waitress almost dropped her notepad before clearing her throat.

"Tonight I recommend the Carbonara Seafood Special, with a glass of white wine on the side," the flustered waitress said somewhat breathlessly.

"Hmm… what do you think, Megu-chan?" Yuu winked at his smiling dinner partner.

The waitress couldn't help but to give Megumi a slightly jealous and disappointed look.

The three people didn't notice two figures silently leaving the restaurant, one of them giving the songbird a longing, sorrowful gaze before he walked out the door.

* * *

"…you don't deserve her."

"You think I don't know that?" Yahiro muttered, suddenly feeling very tired. Now, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be back with Megumi again; how could someone so kind and honest be with someone like him?

_Yahiro knows that he has always been capable of being loved…_

Without warning, Kei's fist slammed into Yahiro's cheek. He collapsed on the gravel ground of the parking lot, colorful lights flashing before his eyes.

"I meant to do that at the hospital, but I'm afraid I didn't want to cause a scene," Kei said calmly, as if he had just patted Yahiro on the shoulder. Yahiro shakily stood, carelessly brushing his hand against his cheek.

"That was nothing," Yahiro sneered. "Hit me again."

"Now, Yahiro-"

"_Hit me again!_" Yahiro screamed. "Do it, Kei!"

"I will _not-_"

"Please!" Yahiro clutched Kei's shirt collar. "Do it! _Hit me, you bastard!_"

"Stop this!" Kei yelled sharply. "You are being foolish!"

Yahiro began to laugh, a horrible, raw laugh tearing from his throat as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. A sneer appeared on his face as he forcibly laughed at the pitying man.

"I bet you didn't know, did you?" he smirked. "I've fantasized about doing the same to Hikari-chan. Hey, you think she'd be willing to warm my bed-?"

Before he could finish, Kei shoved him away and promptly punched the other cheek. Yahiro struggled to stand, but, panting for breath, continued to egg him on.

"Again!" Yahiro ordered.

"_Stop this, Yahiro!_"

"Is that really all you've got?" Yahiro shouted. "Come on, Takishima! I've been trying to do your wife, and that's all you're going to-?"

"_**Enough**_!"

Kei promptly slammed Yahiro against a wall and kneed him firmly in the stomach. Yahiro began to gasp for air, his raspy laughter still echoing out, but strangely starting to sound more like heaving sobs.

"Why are you writing your own death sentence?" Kei roared. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Saiga Yahiro?!"

Yahiro's laughs eventually died out and he limply fell in Kei's arms. At first, Kei wondered if he would have to take Yahiro to the emergency room, until…

"Hey, Kei…?" Yahiro's voice finally emerged. He sounded lost, as if he wasn't sure where he was anymore.

"Hm?"

"…how am I supposed to forgive myself… if I'm not punished for it?" Kei clearly heard the brokenness in Yahiro's voice, and shook his head.

"You _are_ being punished for it," Kei roughly pulled Yahiro to his feet. "Your wife is in there, being seduced by another man."

"…it's not enough," Yahiro said bitterly. "Megumi nearly _died_. Our baby died. It's my turn now; I need someone to make me feel close to death."

"This isn't the answer, Yahiro," Kei shook his head. "Both of you are suffering, but only you are willing to keep this relationship alive. It's your turn to heal Megumi. She said so, didn't she? That you have learned the feeling of being loved?"

* * *

"_Maids cook and clean and do laundry! I want to do those for Yahiro!"_

"_Yahiro, don't! You might cut yourself again!"_

"_I cut this steak for you already!"_

"_Please…say that you love me. You can…You can call me Akira while we're doing it."_

* * *

Yahiro couldn't look Kei in the eye.

_I am __**not**__ going to cry in front of Takishima Kei._

"Right now… Megumi is learning that feeling from another man," Kei pointed out. "Is that what you really want?"

Yahiro didn't trust his voice to not break, and so he swiftly shook his head.

"You have to win your wife back, Yahiro," Kei shook his head. "Think about it."

With that, Kei smartly turned around, slid into his car, and smoothly drove off. Yahiro was grateful for Kei's disappearance.

He slid down the wall of the parking lot he was leaning against and, gazing up at the stars, finally allowed his tears to freely fall.

_I'm sorry… I failed you, didn't I? I wish... I didn't cause so much trouble for you. Are you angry with me? I wouldn't blame you if you were. I... I'm..._

For the first time since childhood, even before he had met Kei or Akira, Yahiro broke down and began to sob.

_Haruki… please forgive Otou-san._

* * *

*Deep breath* Okay... yes, I know, this was REALLY depressing, but it was 3 in the morning, and I've been listening to sad music all day.

BESIDES! YAHIRO DESERVES IT! Anyways, the next chapter will probably be somewhat cheerier (I hope!).

Thanks for reading! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry, I read your guys' polls and comments... so I decided to upload twice in a day! Mwahaha!

I'm also in an exceptionally good mood because you know that background music that plays in "Special A"? That one when Megumi throws away her sketchbook to explain to Yahiro why she doesn't use her voice? I LOVE that song, and I've recently taught myself how to play it on the piano!

Ahhh, the tears are coming back *weep weep*.

Well, anyways, here's a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Yahiro sat against the wall of the parking lot, until something suddenly occurred to him. He took out his phone slowly and began to dial.

"Hello?"

"It's me… I need a favor."

"…er, Yahiro-sama, it's midnight."

"I'll pay you double for this job."

"Well… what is it you need?"

* * *

"What _happened_ to you?!" Megumi gasped as Yahiro stumbled in at 1:00 AM, clutching a white clothes box. He chuckled darkly as he dropped the white box on the coffee table.

"Don't speak," he mumbled halfheartedly. She chose to ignore him and went to get the first-aid kit. Yahiro caught sight of himself in the mirror and snorted. He was going to need more than a first-aid kit; he looked _horrible_. Megumi reemerged, shaking her head.

"What happened?"

"Don't use your voice."

"But-!"

"Don't use your voice!"

Megumi looked taken aback, but nodded ad took out her eraser board.

_\What happened? You look so hurt!/_

He took a deep breath.

"…walked into a pole," he muttered, as she began to wipe away the blood. The towel immediately dropped to the ground as she gave him an incredulous look.

_\Yahiro./_

"What?" he said defiantly.

_\You mean to tell me that you got a bleeding lip, a bruise on your forehead, scratches on both cheeks, and a bloody nose… because you walked into a pole?/_

"…yes," he said, not sounding quite as confident anymore. She shook her head, then brought out ointments from the small white box.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, until Yahiro finally raised his head.

"How was your date?"

The silence grew even thicker as Megumi bit her lip.

_\It wasn't a date./_

"Sure looked like it," Yahiro looked away. Megumi's eyes widened, before they narrowed angrily.

_\Yahiro! Were you spying on me?!/_

"I just… I'm just a husband who's worried about his wife when she's gone late hours!" he defended himself quickly.

_\You're the one who came home at 1./_ she pointed out. He cleared his throat.

"Ow…"

_\Sorry… it'll sting./_

She opened another ointment bottle and began to apply it to his left cheek.

_\So what really happened?/_

Her handwriting was somewhat messy from being written by one hand, but Yahiro could still read it (quite honestly, he knew her so well by now that even if he wasn't looking, about 90% of the time, he knew what she was trying to convey anyways). He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you care?"

Megumi glared at him as she put some pressure on his cheek.

"Ow! That's not what I was asking!"

She paused.

"I'm not being sarcastic. I don't understand… how can you care, Megumi?"

She stayed silent, looking down at her lap.

"I want to know," he insisted, his breathing pattern becoming irregular. "I… how can you love so unconditionally? You and I both know that what happened was my fault. Why don't you hate me?"

_\Stop it./_

"Tell me, Megumi!" he grabbed her arm, ignoring her soft 'Eh?!' of fright. "Why don't you hate me?!"

She glared at him.

_\If you keep acting like this, I'm going to leave./_

He immediately released her. "N- No… don't… don't leave."

He began to visibly shake. "You can… You can do anything you want. I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave."

Megumi released a breath.

_\You can do the rest on your own./_

She left the open ointment bottle on the coffee table before walking back to the guest room. Yahiro glared at the innocent bottle, before slumping and, twisting the cap back on, went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

The sunlight streamed into Megumi's room and she slowly opened her eyes.

_That's funny… I could have sworn I closed the window before I slept._

She suddenly noticed the white box Yahiro had brought home yesterday was on the chair in her room, and she curiously went to it, lifting the lid. Her eyes widened.

* * *

"Oi, Megumi?" Yahiro knocked. "Are you up?"

The door slowly opened and Megumi stood before him, wearing the plain, black kimono she had taken from the box.

"Yahiro…?"

"Don't speak," he said softly, and Megumi suddenly noticed that he was dressed in similar colors, in a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black necktie.

_\What's going on?/_

"We're going somewhere," he hesitated. "But before we go… turn around."

She gave him a confused glance.

"Come on… turn around."

She reluctantly did as he said… then blinked in surprise as he slipped something cool and delicate around her neck. She looked down at the pearl necklace he had just fastened on her.

"Why…?"

The words died in her throat as he suddenly hugged her from behind, his long arms encircling around her slender waist.

"Forgive me," his voice came out in a bare whisper, stricken with tears.

Megumi froze. His words sounded so lost and broken. She wanted to turn around, she wanted to accept him… so badly.

But she couldn't. She would never forgive herself if she gave in so easily, just because he had been acting kind to her for a few days. He took a deep breath, and straightening, turned away from her, clearing his throat.

"Come with me."

The two left the house, and entering the car, drove off.

* * *

Megumi looked around in confusion. Yahiro had pulled up to a serene-looking park, looking very nervous.

_\Where is this?/_

Yahiro couldn't look at her.

"Just… Just follow me," he mumbled, and he popped open the trunk. After grabbing a box, he held out his hand for Megumi to hold onto. She stared at the outstretched hand.

…

…

…

After a few seconds, his hand slowly dropped and he turned away, before walking into the park.

* * *

As they walked deeper in, Megumi realized she had been wrong. This place wasn't a park; it was a cemetery. Her eyes widened as she saw the family gravestone marker with the clear 'Saiga' kanji carved in.

"Wh- Why…?"

Yahiro opened the box and removed two sticks of incense. Megumi could only stare, but Yahiro led her to the smallest stone in front of the large marker.

There it was, carved in elegant script.

_'Saiga Haruki'_

Megumi automatically sank to her knees with Yahiro, and the two brought their hands up in prayer, the incense wafting thin trails of lazy smoke into the air. Megumi could only stare at the characters… before she broke out into a half-sob, half-laugh.

"Ne…"

Yahiro turned to look at her.

"…do you think Haruki would have sang well?"

He gave her an unfathomable look, which soon relaxed into a gentle smile.

"You never know… he might have taken after me. I can't carry a tune to save my life."

"…do you think he would have had pink hair too?"

"I hope not," Yahiro grimaced. "Between you and me, I would have preferred if his hair was your color."

"But what if he had your eyes?" she protested, a humorless laugh (but still a laugh) erupting from her lips. "A brown-haired purple-eyed boy… how… how… strange…"

"…"

"How strange… and beautiful… and… and…"

Megumi let out another laugh, but soon, even she couldn't hide her tears.

"Haruki…" she whispered. "My beautiful, wonderful Haruki… no matter if you sang well, or if you had brown hair or not… I still love you. Okaa-san loves you very, very much."

She huddled and finally allowed the tears to drip as much as they wanted. When Yahiro slowly wrapped his arms around her, she didn't resist, as the brokenhearted couple cried over the loss of their child.

* * *

_\Where are we going now?/_

He leaned back in the driver's seat.

"Hold on… my eyes are too swollen right now."

Megumi giggled.

_\Yahiro looks like a pufferfish!/_

"Huh?!"

_\Your eyes are all swollen and bloated!/_

"Hey, your eyes don't look much better," he retorted.

_\Pufferfish Yahiro!/_

"Oi," he said in mock anger as he pinched her cheek. He skillfully hid the secret thrill he felt in chest when Megumi didn't recoil at his touch. She just glared at him, puffing out her round cheeks.

_\My face is not a toy!/_ she stuck her tongue at him, and he chuckled.

"Hey…"

_\?/_

"H- How about we go out to eat dinner?" he suggested. Megumi's smile suddenly vanished and he mentally smacked himself on the forehead.

_Subtlety, idiot, **subtlety...**_

"Um... Megumi?" he tried saying, but she simply looked down at her hands, as if remembering that she was angry with him.

_Megumi… no matter what I do… it can't make up for everything, can it?_

…_but…_

_Is it okay if I keep trying?_

* * *

_\Why are we here?/_

Yahiro grinned. "Come on… this is my family's private clothing store."

_\?/_

The two of them entered, and a short balding man immediately jumped up.

"Yahiro-sama! How wonderful to see you again! And…"

The man's eyes curiously jumped to the woman standing shyly behind Yahiro.

"…this… this is Saiga Megumi. My… wife."

Yahiro didn't know why it was so awkward to tell the family tailor about Megumi… until…

"Ehhhh?! You're married, Yahiro-sama?! And to a woman as lovely as this!? How come I never made clothes for her?"

_Oh… yeah… that's why._

Megumi remained silent, but, as she had manners, bowed in greeting. The man smiled kindly at her.

"I made this kimono myself last night, Madam. I must say, it fits you very flatteringly, if I do say so myself!"

Megumi gave him a soft smile back.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I want you to give her a dress."

Both Megumi and the tailor looked at Yahiro in surprise.

"B- But… when do you need it by?"

"Now. Five minutes. The sooner the better."

"But… But it could take _days_ to make a dress of the high quality the Saiga family deserves!"

"I meant a pre-made dress," Yahiro pointed out. "My mother usually has dresses made, right? Just alter them a little."

"Well… all right… Madam, if you would come with me…"

Megumi gave Yahiro a nervous glance, to which he smiled back reassuringly.

"Don't worry… you're in good hands."

Megumi took a deep breath, then nodded, following the contemplating tailor to the back of the store.

* * *

Sure enough, as expected of the Saiga's personal tailor, Megumi emerged five minutes later.

"You didn't really have to take only five minutes," Yahiro grinned as he stood up, turning around. "You should take some time to-"

What Megumi should have taken some time to do, she never found out because Yahiro promptly tripped over a rather large hat box behind him. He slipped and barely managed out a grunt as he landed flat on his back.

"Yahiro-sama!"

The tailor was near hysterics.

"Forgive me, I carelessly placed that hat box in such a dangerous spot!" the tailor wailed, as if it was his fault for placing a perfectly innocent container at a spot that Yahiro had just chosen to stand in front of. Yahiro slowly stood, and couldn't bring himself to answer. His wife stood before him, looking so breathtaking, Yahiro didn't realize until his chest started hurting, that he was literally holding his breath for too long.

"I kept insisting she take off the necklace, but she seemed rather partial of it… it's a little strange with this dress, but what do you think, Yahiro-sama?"

The only thing Yahiro had heard was that Megumi wouldn't take off the necklace he had given her and he could only dumbly nod. He tried getting her to look at him, but she looked down determinedly. The tailor beamed proudly.

"Fine choice of an evening gown, isn't it?" the tailor said happily. "Your mother had a variety of dresses, but this one was the easiest to adjust, and it seems to flatter your wife quite nicely, Yahiro-sama!"

Yahiro was only half-listening, as he gazed at Megumi, who kept her head down demurely, blinking to the floor.

Yahiro's chest was still hurting, and he suddenly realized it wasn't a physical issue now.

_Soon… Soon… you'll be taken from me._

_You… my wife… my beautiful, wonderful, kind wife… will soon be taken from me._

_I'll lose you. To Tsuji? To Kaneshiro? To the Special A members? I don't know… but…_

_It hurts. It hurts to know that… I won't be the one to protect you forever._

_\Yahiro?/_

"Y- You look okay, I guess," he muttered. "Even though that dress is way too mature for you."

Megumi frowned and looked down at herself. The dress she had on was made of deep crimson velvet, clinging to her subtle curves and emphasizing them more. A thin, artistic gold stencil was etched throughout the gown, giving off an air of sophistication. So the neckline was a little lower than what she was used to, and her back was mostly exposed. Still… since when did Yahiro ever have a full compliment for her?

She sighed, and Yahiro wanted to kick himself for the umpteenth time.

_I just __**had **__to keep talking, I just __**had**__ to be an __**idiot**__, didn't I? __Mother, what were you thinking, trying to get a dress like this?_

Yahiro shook his head, not even wanting to go there.

"Well… let's go," he muttered. "Charge the dress to my bill."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, Yahiro-sama!"

The tailor bowed them out, and the two got back into the car.

* * *

_\Where are we going?/_

He grinned at her, secretly happy that she wasn't completely ignoring him.

"You'll see."

* * *

_\I don't want to eat here./_

Yahiro blinked in surprise at Megumi's stubborn expression.

"But… But… There's a reservation in there. Just for us."

_\I am not eating here./_

Yahiro looked up at the grand, luxurious building of L'Internationale, and turned to her, frowning.

"Do you not like the food here or something?"

Megumi slowly shook her head.

_\It's fine. But I am not eating here./_

"Oi, Megumi, this place is really nice, I-"

"You ate here with President Kawashima, didn't you?"

Yahiro froze as a number of things flashed through his mind. He wasn't sure which one to say, so one word finally slipped off his tongue.

"So?"

Megumi looked at him, a look of disbelief flashing in her eyes before she bowed her head.

"N- No, wait… I didn't mean…"

She quietly got out of the car, hugging herself. He immediately dashed out.

"No, wait, wait," he begged. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Look, we'll go somewhere else."

She shook her head.

_\You're right. I am being unreasonable./_

"I didn't say that," he said forcefully. "I would never say that."

_\Let's go in./_

"No, Megumi, please…"

She ignored him and began to stomp up the stairs. Well, as best as she could stomp, what with being in high heels. Megumi let out a squeak as she missed a step and began to trip backwards.

Two large, warm hands immediately caught her, practically snagging her out of the air before she found herself almost being cradled in Yahiro's arms.

Her eyes widened as she looked up into Yahiro's sparkling violet eyes.

"Whoa there," he teased. "That was close, huh?"

Yahiro suddenly realized how cute she looked, face alit with a bright blush, eyes shyly looking up at him. It was… the perfect… moment…

"Yahiro."

Her voice stopped him from completely reaching her lips.

"You can let me go now," she said softly, the blush gone. He reluctantly released her, and the two quietly walked up the stairs together.

* * *

"Welcome to L'Internationale. Reservations?"

"Saiga."

"…ah, yes, Saiga for two. If you would please follow me."

The two ordered steaks and sat in silence. Megumi turned her head… and saw the table. _That table._

The one where she had seen a certain gorgeous woman flirting with her husband through a window.

* * *

Yahiro simply watched her, watching as numerous expressions flitted over her face.

Seeing how she was glaring at a poor, innocent couple that just happened to be sitting at the table he was at last time he was here, he could tell right away what was wrong.

_Megumi saw me that day. With President Kawashima… she must have, or else she couldn't have known that I came here with her, and sat at that table she's glaring at._

Yahiro's heart began to hurt again, as he imagined Megumi, his innocent songbird, watching him with the devil woman through the window, in that beautiful honey-colored dress. He tried not to imagine her with tears in her eyes, but he knew Megumi… she was always crying, wasn't she?

_Yahiro didn't cry… so I cried for him!_

She always gave him so much… and he grabbed it and threw it into her face. Why did she keep choosing to forgive him like this? Even now… she hadn't completely forgiven him, but she hadn't abandoned him like the scum he was. Yahiro could only watch Megumi.

_I want to hear your song_, he vowed. _I swear I won't give up until you sing for me again._

* * *

Their dinners arrived, and the two began to silently eat… until…

"Megumi."

Megumi looked up as Yahiro smiled at her, holding out his plate.

"I cut your steak for you. Trade with me."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to make it seem like she had just taken too much steak in at once.

"Did you cut President Kawashima's steak for her too?" she asked bitterly.

"Of course not," he chided. "I'd only trade my steak with you. Come on, Megumi… it's supposed to be _romantic._"

He gave her a wink to which Megumi gave him a deadpan look, until she released a breath. She finally handed him her steak unsmilingly, to which he gave her his. He gave her a smile, before he began to eat the steak he had just received.

"Oh, by the way…"

Megumi's eyes widened. Yahiro hated having conversations when they were eating, but today, he just seemed to be unable to stop speaking.

"As soon as we get home, pack your things."

"…?"

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to Kyoto."

Megumi's knife and fork clattered onto her plate.

_Ehhhhhhh!?_


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's a new chapter to "For Better or For Worse"... quite a few of you said you wanted to see Kawashima Sayoko get her comeuppance. Well... she'll get a throbbing headache today (you'll see later heehee... I particularly enjoyed writing that part).

Enjoy!

* * *

Megumi sat in the car, eraser board in her lap. She couldn't help but to give Yahiro a side-glance.

_What is he thinking…?_

Despite their marriage, there were still so many times that she just couldn't figure out what Yahiro was planning.

_Then again… games __**are**__ his specialty, I guess…_

"Hmm?"

Megumi looked up to see Yahiro looking at her… then smiling.

_Still not quite used to him smiling at me so nicely…_

"What's wrong? Am I so handsome you can't tear your eyes away?" he teased.

_**STILL THE SAME OLD YAHIRO AFTER ALL!**_

She couldn't help but to fume to herself a little bit. He chuckled.

"Do you want to listen to some music?"

She nodded silently, and he fiddled with the radio knobs, until he found a nice classical music station.

Megumi reached over to change the station to something less… boring.

"Hey!" Yahiro reprimanded. "I _like_ classical music."

_\But I want to listen to something fun!/_

"How can this be fun?!"

(A/N: Hehe, you guys should listen to the song… it's called 'Kimi ni Todoke…' by May's. It's _so_ sad and pretty and tear-inducing… and it would definitely make it awkward in the car hehe).

"_It'll reach you, It'll reach you_

_It's okay even if my love is not returned, it's okay even if I get hurt_

_I just want to express over and over…"_

Megumi froze as the song continued to croon out the romantic lyrics.

_That I love you, I love you_

_It's okay if I can't sleep tonight, it's okay if morning never comes_

_I just want to express it over and over, for it to reach you…_

Megumi gulped as a slow smirk began to spread over his face.

"On second thought," he drawled. "Maybe this song is fine…"

_\Classical music it is!/_

Megumi swiftly changed back to the station they had just been listening to, and the drive continued in awkward silence, although Yahiro was now definitely smirking, while Megumi's face was a brilliant red that would have put a fire to shame.

* * *

"You're _where_?!"

Megumi winced as she pressed the phone to her ear again, Jun's voice of disbelief still ringing in her ear.

"Sh- Shizuoka," she said weakly. "We're stopping here for lunch."

"…Shizuoka…?!"

"Megumi-chan!? You're in Shizuoka?!"

"That's _3 hours away!_"

"Is Yahiro kidnapping you?!"

"That bastard," Ryuu growled. "I bet he's just trying to run away from the court date."

"…court date?"

There was an awkward silence, until Ryuu cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about it, Megumi. I'm just taking care of things with Yahiro."

"Ryuu-nii…" Megumi's lips curled downwards into an unsatisfied frown. "What's going on?"

"More important than that!" Jun interrupted. "Where are you heading, Megumi?"

"We're going-"

"Megumi!" Yahiro suddenly popped up. "I got us some Shizuoka oden and grilled eel! You have _got_ to try… who are you talking to?"

"_YAHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Megumi gulped as her phone began to exude a very dangerous aura. Yahiro gave her a silent glance, then held out his hand.

"Eh?"

"They want to talk to me, right?"

Megumi slowly nodded. Yahiro sighed.

"Here… let me talk to them then."

Megumi handed him the phone as Yahiro smiled at her. With that smile still in place, he promptly broke the phone in half, before chucking the phone as far as he could. Megumi heard a distant splash in the background as she stared at him, eyes wide.

"Now then!" Yahiro smiled at her, his expression not dropping a bit. "Shall we go eat the eel?"

"Th- That…!"

"Shh… don't speak," he gently pressed his hand over her mouth. "Let's go eat, Megumi."

_\BUT MY CONTRACT ON THAT HASN'T ENDED!/_

"So I'll get you a new one," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe we should get you a higher quality phone next time."

_\I don't__** want**__ a new phone!/_ Megumi argued. _\Mine was fine!/_

"You can have anything you want on this new phone," he said soothingly. "You can have a high definition camera… you can have any brand you'd like!"

_\But I don't want…/_

"Please…"

Megumi blinked when she saw the blank expression on Yahiro's face.

"…just… wouldn't you let me spoil you? A little bit…? I think... I think I at least owe you that."

Megumi suddenly heard the slight fall in his voice, and fell silent.

"L- Let's go eat together, then," he mumbled. The two of them went to eat the delicious meal together, but it suddenly didn't seem so delicious anymore.

* * *

"Welcome to Kyoto."

Megumi and Yahiro gazed at the woman who bowed before them formally on her knees. After another 3-hour drive from Shizuoka, it felt wonderful to drive up to the traditional Japanese-style inn where Yahiro had made reservations.

"Please allow me to take your bags."

The two of them nodded and dropped their luggage at the door.

"You requested a single room, Saiga-sama?"

Megumi glared at Yahiro sharply.

_No wonder he sounded so eager to get to Kyoto…_

"Yes, thank you. We'll go there now," he said, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. The two walked to the large room. Although it was plain, it was clearly quite spacious.

However, there was no denying the large, single bed in the middle of the room.

"I'll…" Yahiro said suddenly. "I'll sleep on the floor, if you're too uncomfortable."

Megumi blinked, then bowed her head, before scribbling down _\Thank you/_ on her eraser board. She looked around at the rest of the interior. There was a small dresser, a full-length mirror, a low _kotatsu_ table, and a TV that one had to slip in 100 yen in order to activate.

"Excuse me, Saiga-sama…"

The woman from earlier came to them, and dutifully pressed her hands against the floor as she bowed on her knees.

"If you wish, dinner is being served."

Yahiro and Megumi exchanged a glance.

"Shall we go?" Yahiro offered. Megumi silently nodded, unable to stop a small stab of happiness.

_I've always wanted to come to Kyoto… and who knows, maybe Yahiro and I can have a peaceful vacation, and settle this like adults._

Unfortunately… what waited them at the inn's dining room was definitely going to change her earlier thoughts.

* * *

"Tonight's meal is hotpot with grilled red snapper," the inn hostess announced as Yahiro and Megumi seated themselves across from each other. Megumi looked around.

_\There's no one else here./_

"That figures," Yahiro shrugged. "We came at a time that isn't exactly vacation…"

"Ah, yes," the hostess interrupted. "There is only one other couple here, so we would like to put them at the same table as you. This way, there only needs to be one hotpot lit. Would that be all right?"

"That sounds fine," Yahiro nodded. The hostess smiled.

"Thank you, Saiga-sama," she said politely. "They should be coming soon… ah! Here they are!"

Yahiro and Megumi looked up… and froze.

"Well, _well!_" Kawashima Sayoko smiled, her bloodred lips curved into a seductive smile. "If it isn't Yahiro! And… I'm afraid we've never had the honor of meeting."

Quite shamelessly, she sat next to Yahiro, a little too close to be long-lost acquaintances. Megumi felt herself shaking, and grabbed her eraser board to calm down, as she glared at the president of the Kawashima Corporation. The woman gave her a sickening smile in return, her insides raging.

_**This**__ was that wife he wanted to go home to?! She looks like a teenager!_

"Yes… I'm afraid you are both foreign faces to me," said the handsome brunette man with green eyes who came with her, smiling charmingly. "Kawashima Ryuutarou. And you?"

_\Saiga Megumi. And this is my husband, Yahiro./_

Yahiro had to turn his head to the side to hide the smile he was trying to bite down.

"Ehhhh?" Sayoko cooed. "Yahiro-kun, you're married? Well, I feel just _dreadful_ now! It must have been a _shock_ for you to see us like that, Megumi-san!"

Megumi gritted her teeth. Didn't this woman's husband even _care_? Apparently not, since he was (as Yahiro furiously noticed) too busy looking at Megumi.

"What are you two doing here?" Ryuutarou asked, voice soft as he stared at Megumi.

"…"

"…vacation," Yahiro finally answered. _**Not**__ that it's any of your business, Kawashima._

"Well, that's just wonderful," Sayoko cooed. "Ryuutarou and I came to spend some time with other people… and it looks like we've found you two!"

_Hooray…_

"So… how long have you two been married?" Ryuutarou asked in a friendly voice. Yahiro quickly spoke up.

"Three and a half months."

Sayoko let out a girlish chuckle. "My, how young!"

She latched herself onto Yahiro's arm, poking him cutely. "You're starting to experience the throes of new marriage, hmm? Must be nice!"

Megumi glared at Yahiro.

_You can take your arm out anytime now._

"Megumi," Yahiro said suddenly. "You have something on your face."

Megumi blinked and tried to rub her nose, but she missed it. She also missed Kawashima Ryuutarou almost drooling when he saw the adorable gesture she had just done.

"Not there," Yahiro sighed impatiently. "Here…"

He (conveniently) pulled his arm out of Sayoko's grasp and leaned over to gently brush her cheek. Megumi felt her heart speed up and managed a soft "Thank you" as he smiled at her.

"Shall we eat then?" he asked, pointedly ignoring Sayoko and Ryuutarou. The couple seemed rather put-off, but the four began to eat in silence.

* * *

"Ahhh…" Yahiro let out a sigh as he sank into the steaming water of the Japanese public hot bath. He leaned back and stared upwards at the open sky. It really was relaxing, to come here with Megumi… he would have liked if it had been just the two of them, but at least they were together.

"Ah… Saiga-kun, right?"

Yahiro looked up. "Vice-president Kawashima."

The brunette man slid into the water, his six-pack glistening in the steam. Yahiro released an annoyed breath.

"So… you and your wife have only been together for three and half months, hmm?"

"…yes," Yahiro answered cautiously. He was starting to really dislike the way Kawashima Ryuutarou was around his wife.

"Tell me… does she… satisfy you?"

"...excuse me?"

"You know..." Ryuutarou made a rather lewd gesture with his hips and grinned.

Yahiro immediately backed away.

_I did not just hear that. I did __**not**__ just **see** that._

"It's just… Sayoko's good, but…" Ryuutarou shook his head. "She's not cute at all, you know? It's boring, having such a sexy wife."

"Mm," Yahiro responded, hoping his bored tone would give the man a hint, but he continued.

"She seems more of your type. And she's… you know, skilled."

"…"

"Do you want to… you know…" Ryuutarou grinned at him knowingly. "Give her a test run?"

…_am I really having this conversation with this guy?!_

Yahiro remained silent, remembering his words from long ago.

"_I would feel indefinitely guilty to Vice-President Kawashima._"

_Oh, boy, do I take that back…_

"But in exchange…"

Yahiro snapped his head up.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your wife? Just for a night?"

Yahiro felt his fist clench under the water.

"What are you-?"

"Oh come on," Ryuutarou rolled his eyes. "Don't try and pretend my wife hasn't come on to you. She and I may act like the perfect couple in public, but that slut's probably gone after more guys than a war draft. It's so uncute…"

Yahiro could only stare at the other man in disbelief.

"Your wife on the other hand…" Ryuutarou said eagerly. "What was her maiden name?"

"…Tsuji," Yahiro lied swiftly.

"Eh… Tsuji Megumi," Ryuutarou said, a rather unfriendly grin spreading on his face. "How cute… exactly my type."

"Yes, but she's married to _me_," Yahiro said forcefully. Ryuutarou chuckled.

"I won't lie, I'm jealous. She's definitely one of those cute types…"

_Is this guy a pedophile or something?!_

"So…" Ryuutarou asked in a tone that could only be described as greedy. "Does she squeal?"

"Squeal?"

"You know…" Ryuutarou raised an eyebrow. "In bed."

The only response he got was a fist promptly crushing his nose before he saw black. Yahiro heaved with anger before he dragged Ryuutarou to the edge of the bath (he didn't want _blood_ leaking into the public bath), before he stepped out and stomped off to the changing room. He practically threw his robe on before he grumpily walked towards his room… then paused when he heard his name near the women's bath.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

Megumi's head shot up as she watched Kawashima Sayoko slide into the steaming bath.

"Oh… Megumi, was it?" Sayoko said boredly. "You're Yahiro's wife."

Megumi reached for her eraser board and quickly scrawled something.

_\Yes I am… may I request something of you, Kawashima-san?/_

"Hmm?"

_\Please do not use my husband's name so informally. I understand you are business partners, but if that is truly the case, please use the correct honorifics./_

Sayoko chuckled menacingly. "And if it's not the case?"

Megumi let out a small sound of surprise, but glared at the woman.

"You know… I never did get to apologize."

_\Apologize?/_

"You had to catch me and Yahiro at such an _unfortunate_ time," Sayoko purred. "We'll be sure to lock the door next time."

Megumi clenched her teeth at the smug woman. Sayoko, out of nowhere ran a hand down her slender neck, down her nude body. Megumi released a small breath of frustration as she was suddenly reminded of her… _lack_ in that certain department.

_I guess… Kawashima Sayoko really has the body of a model. She has a big chest and such a slim waist… and she has long dark hair… just like Akira used to have back when Yahiro fell in love with her._

"So… I think my husband has a crush on you."

"Eh?"

_That was random and… unexpected…_

Sayoko inwardly smirked. How easy it was; she knew these types. Ditzy, and only looking for an excuse to fall in love.

Of course, she just needed to dangle her handsome husband in front of their faces, and they would drop everything to jump him.

"Did you see him?" Sayoko said, suddenly giggling in a very friendly way. "He was acting like such a silly schoolboy! He's probably going to try to convince you to have some wine with him later or something."

Megumi gave Sayoko a confused glance.

_\But… don't you want to spend time with him?/_

"How about this, then?" Sayoko suggested. "You drink some wine with Ryuutarou, and I'll keep Yahiro company."

Megumi remained silent, glaring at her.

"Oh, come on," Sayoko coaxed, then began to attack, her words looking for a weakness in Megumi's armor. "Yahiro mentioned he wanted to spend some time with me anyways. Since we were… interrupted last time, he said we could finish today."

Megumi continued to glare at her, and Sayoko wasn't sure if the glitter in her eyes were from the steam or from tears. But she persisted.

"Besides, isn't Ryuutarou a nice guy? He likes your type… he likes cheerful, cute girls. You don't really think Yahiro is that sort of man? His needs seem to be satisfied by a... different type."

Megumi bit her lower lip and looked down. Sayoko smirked as she stood to get out of the bath.

"Yahiro…"

Sayoko paused and turned around to see Megumi, determinedly glaring at her.

"Yahiro is not that sort of person."

Sayoko's eyes widened slightly in shock, before they relaxed into, a sneer on her beautiful face.

"Eh? You say this even though you ran out on him that day?"

"I… I did not run out because I was angry with what happened. I ran out because… that incident was the final incident… that proved to me that Yahiro was not interested in our marriage."

Sayoko clenched her fists.

"Well, that's still the same!" she shouted. "Yahiro isn't interested in little-girl types like you!"

"I know," Megumi replied softly. "Yahiro… Yahiro will always hold someone else in his heart. She is beautiful and wonderful and kind. But… I still married Yahiro because… I knew it was the only chance I would have… to take up part of his heart as well."

"Well then," Sayoko smirked, breathing heavily. "It looks like it's not even really up to you if Yahiro and I spend the night together."

"Yes it is."

And before Sayoko could understand what that meant, Megumi took her eraser board and promptly flung it at the woman. It hit her square on the head, rendering her unconscious and lying on the stone floor outside the public bath. Megumi swiftly gazed around to make sure no one had seen, and she quickly dragged the woman onto the bench next to the bath. She may have disliked the woman, but she didn't want her to _die_ from the heat. Megumi glanced at her once, before she stuck her tongue out triumphantly at the unconscious woman. With that, she flounced to the dressing room, feeling rather liberated.

* * *

"_That's my girl!_"

Megumi let out a shriek as she felt something large, warm and slightly moist cover her body. Yahiro smirked as she struggled in his arms, idly noting that all she was wearing was the thin robe from the hot bath. He couldn't help but to feel a gleeful pride.

Megumi had _defended_ him! Sure, she had mentioned Akira somewhat, but even then, she had given the Kawashima bitch a proper beating! (With the eraser board that _he_ had bought, no less).

"I'm glad, Megumi," he grinned at her. "It's good to see you."

Megumi gave him a very strange look but continued to struggle. Yahiro suddenly realized how hard she was trying to get away from him and promptly released her. The two stared at each other emotionlessly until Yahiro looked away.

"S- Sorry," he muttered. "I got too excited."

_\It's okay…/_

"H- How about a card game?" Yahiro offered. Megumi smiled weakly at him.

_\I'll… I'm a little tired, so I think I'll just sleep now./_

"Oh… okay. I guess I will too."

He flipped the light off and took a deep breath before laying down on the wooden floor. There was silence for half an hour, and Yahiro assumed she had fallen asleep... until...

"…Yahiro?"

"Don't speak," he said automatically.

"But… I want to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"…why did we come to Kyoto?"

Yahiro raised his head and stared at the woman on the bed, the moonlight shining on her and easily making her visible.

"I… I needed a vacation," he muttered.

"But why bring me?"

"…"

"…Yahiro…?"

"…honeymoon."

"…eh?" Megumi blinked in surprise. "Honeymoon?"

"You… You were miserable during our honeymoon, weren't you?"

She stayed silent.

"I… I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted you to have a time when we could spend time together and… and not be interrupted. Hawaii's too far and I need to go back soon, and I figured Kyoto's nice this time of year. Even though…" he ended darkly, not looking forward to seeing the Kawashima couple again.

"Yahiro… Yahiro did this for me?"

He looked up in surprise to see her smiling tearfully.

"O- Oi! Don't go crying!"

"But… I'm happy!" she smiled at him. "Yahiro is so kind, thinking of this!"

"…you deserve it," he said honestly. "I was… I was too cruel to you at our real honeymoon."

She looked down. There was no way to deny that. Ever since she had learned she was to be married to Yahiro, she had dreamt of being held by the man she loved, the two of them whispering sweet nothings to each other as they became one.

But…

She had willingly allowed him to call another woman's name, allowed him to imagine her as his first love. How weak and stupid could she be?

"Megumi…"

Megumi's eyes widened as she looked down. There, silhouetted in the bright moonlight, was Yahiro, his forehead pressed to the ground as he bowed on his hands and knees.

"Would you… forgive me?"

"…"

"You don't have to forgive me for everything," Yahiro said quickly. "I just… Just at least for the honeymoon. Please… Please, Megumi…?"

Megumi could hardly believe this was her husband. Cold, calculating, shrewd Saiga Yahiro was on his hands and knees, begging, for her.

"P- Please get up," she whispered to him. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do," he murmured. "I really do."

How could Megumi really be so forgiving? She had cried when he took her that time… he had seen her tears at the pain, but he could care less. He had gone at his own rhythm, covering her mouth with his lips only to muffle her crying. All that mattered was for him to imagine her as Akira and to release his carnal frustration into her.

Now… thinking back at him made him sick to his stomach. How he had been able to be so heartless to her was even beyond him.

Megumi's soft crying snapped him back to look up at her.

"M- Megumi…?"

He hesitated before climbing onto the bed to wipe away her tears. She shrank away, shaking her head.

"N- No… don't… I'm vulnerable right now, Yahiro. Don't-"

"I love you…" he murmured softly. "I really do. I was foolish; I took you for granted, even at the smallest things. But…Megumi… I… I don't even need another chance. I just want… I just want you to forgive me."

"…Yahiro…"

Before she could stop him, he gently pressed his mouth against her trembling lips. The touch was barely there…fragile… soft… He backed away, looking at her tentatively.

"But... But what about Akira?" her voice came out softly. He gave her an unfathomable look, before taking her small body into his arms, his lips pressing against her long hair.

"Akira is just a woman of the past," he said simply. "I could care less what she does with Karino now."

"But-"

"Akira is not my wife," he murmured softly. "You are."

"...does that matter?"

Yahiro hesitated when Megumi gently pressed a small hand against his chest to try to push him away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Once was enough... I... I don't want to be Akira's body double anymore."

"You _aren't_," he emphasized. "You're Megumi. Akira doesn't always pester me to bake with her. Akira doesn't try to take me on dates. Akira doesn't constantly remind me how much I'm loved. You and Akira aren't the same person... and I'm glad because... I don't regret marrying you. _Ever._"

Megumi's eyes widened, and when she didn't make any sort of recoiling move, Yahiro pressed his lips against hers softly again, this time slowly deepening his kiss, his hand coming down to cup the small of her back, the other one gently stroking her hair.

"Y- Yahiro…" Megumi managed to whisper through the haze of moonlight. "Wh- What are you doing?"

"I… I want to make love to you," he whispered. Megumi let out a tiny gasp of fright.

"Why… We… We already-"

"Making love isn't an obligation, Megumi," he said softly. "It's supposed to be special… and I didn't make it special for you. I…"

His voice strangled for a moment. "I… I want to make it special this time. I want to do it right. I want to… teach you."

"But…"

Yahiro smiled softly at her, trying to hide his broken emotions. "It's your call. If you don't want it… just… you can just push me off the bed now."

She couldn't help a smile. "Silly Yahiro… I wouldn't do that… it's just… it's just…"

"…just…?"

"…it hurt last time," she admitted shyly. "Will it… hurt again?"

Yahiro could actually feel his heart break as he saw her scared visage. It reminded him of how cruel he had been at their real honeymoon, and he had to swallow hard.

"I… I will try to make it less painful this time," he vowed. Megumi gazed at him.

"Then… teach me," she said in the barest of whispers. Yahiro felt his breathing shorten as he gulped.

"Megumi… Megumi…" his voice held the trembles of sobbing, as he laid her down and little by little, he slowly taught her how to be physically loved, the moonlight bathing them serenely.

* * *

O_o... I bet you guys weren't expecting that! (Uh, to be honest, at the beginning of this chapter, I wasn't really expecting that either).

Hehe, but I hope you guys liked it! (Particularly the part where the Saigas knock out the Kawashimas ohohoho).

See you at the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Megumi's eyes slowly fluttered open, to see Yahiro changing at the foot of the bed. She slowly got up, rubbing her left eye.

"Y- Yahiro…?"

He grinned at her. "It's about time you woke up."

"Wh- What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "It's 9."

She frowned. "Oh… I'm up pretty early today."

"Well, I'm going now."

"…going?"

"Where else? I'm going to go meet Akira."

Megumi's eyes widened. "Wh-?"

Yahiro caught sight of her expression and smirked. "What? You didn't think last night actually meant something, did you?"

"Y- Yahiro…" Megumi felt something in her die. Why was he doing this?

"Eh, I'll give you points, you weren't bad, but for someone who's already done this, you're _horrible_ in bed," he said loftily. "I bet Akira's better than you. Hell, Kawashima Sayoko's probably better than you. Maybe I should go and… keep her company."

"No!" she begged, reaching out for him. "Please don't! Don't go, Yahiro!"

Her slender arms came out to reach for him, but he pulled out of her grasp, and that expression, that same heartbreaking, disgusted expression stopped her.

"Don't touch me," he snapped. "I don't _want_ you. You're not Akira. And cover up… your body's not one to be proud of, stupid girl."

"Yahiro," she sobbed. "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, but I'll try."

_Megumi..._

"Megumi…"

He moved closer to her, and his hands came to her shoulders… and suddenly smiled evilly. "You can keep trying… but what's the point of fooling? You and I both know that you could never be the most important person in my heart."

"But…"

_Megumi…_

"May…you… Ryuu… Kane… fun…"

"Yahiro…?"

_Megumi? Megumi!_

* * *

Megumi's eyes snapped open, and the first thing she saw was Yahiro's concerned expression gazing down at her.

"What's wrong?" Yahiro asked urgently. She shakily sat up.

"Wr- Wrong?"

"…Megumi… you're crying," Yahiro whispered softly, his large hand coming up to gently wipe away her tears. She released a breath as she flopped back down on the pillow, and was suddenly aware of her nakedness… and exactly how close Yahiro was.

She turned scarlet when she realized that the thin sheet was the only thing separating their bare bodies, but Yahiro simply grinned at her.

"Megumi… you little pervert."

"E- Eh?!"

"You're a little too pink to be innocent, Saiga Megumi," he chuckled mischievously, the bridge of his nose brushing against her neck. She let out a squeak of surprise as she felt him lightly rubbing against the skin right under her ear.

He chuckled as his lips came down to gently brush against the nape of her neck.

"Megumi…" he whispered. "Your back is so smooth."

She turned, if it was possible, even redder.

"Last night…"

Megumi froze and she could feel herself trembling. Oh no… the nightmare was starting. She braced herself.

Yahiro put an arm around her slender waist, his kisses moving down.

"Last night was wonderful," he murmured and she suddenly realized how seized up her body was. She relaxed, as Yahiro's warmth covered her small frame.

"I love you so much…" he whispered. "But why are you so tense?"

"…"

"What were you crying about?" he asked worriedly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"…n-no," she lied swiftly. "I guess tears just started coming out of my eyes for nothing."

He frowned, and wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"Don't lie to me, Megumi," he warned. "What happened?"

"…are you going to leave me?" she whispered. His eyes widened in surprise as he released a small sound of confusion.

"Why…?"

And then it dawned on Yahiro. She was gazing up at him, and he could almost feel the self-consciousness rolling off of her.

"I'm not leaving you, idiot girl," he whispered, his hand gently cupping the small of her back. She let out a shy gasp as he lowly chuckled.

"I'm not doing anything," he assured her quietly. "I just want to feel you against me."

He lazily circled his long fingers down her back, and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Megumi sipped at her miso soup, her eye twitching at the dark circles.

Even though she and Yahiro had gone to sleep together in such a relaxed, light situation, and he had assured her of his feelings, she still had a similar nightmare. In this one, she was actually forced to watch Yahiro consummating his carnal feelings with President Kawashima as the two of them laughed at her.

"Megumi?"

She jumped and looked up at a very suspicious Yahiro.

"What is wrong?" he asked forcefully. "You've been acting weird since morning."

She looked down, unable to answer. Yahiro took a deep breath… before he began to eat rapidly.

"Yahiro?"

"Don't speak," he responded. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast."

"Wh-?"

"I'm taking you somewhere after this, so hurry up and finish your food," Yahiro grinned at her.

* * *

As the two of them left the inn, they saw the Kawashimas in the distance. Yahiro felt his thoughts darken, and clenched his fist. Ryuutarou whimpered and ran off, his nose heavily bandaged. Megumi noticed Sayoko eying Yahiro's clenched fist and the muscles that emerged, a rather hungry look in her eyes that had nothing to do with food. Megumi swiftly grabbed her eraser board and brought it into Sayoko's line of view. The woman flinched, before following her husband quickly.

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Don't talk."

Megumi rolled her eyes. _\Why are we here?/_

"Come on… I asked the innkeeper, and she said people were welcome to come into this place ever since it was abandoned."

Yahiro took a box out of the trunk of his car. Megumi's brow furrowed. Lately, Yahiro had way too many secrets for her to keep up.

"Come on," he held out his hand. Megumi hesitated, and Yahiro released a breath in disappointment. He began to lower his hand… but then hopefully held out a single finger. She hesitantly accepted holding onto his index finger, and he led her into the empty building.

* * *

Megumi gazed in confusion at the empty boxing ring, the only thing in the otherwise empty room. It was lit up by a single spotlight, pointed into the boxing ring, but everywhere else was dark.

Yahiro opened the box, and took out a pair of small, pink boxing gloves. Megumi's eyes could not grow any bigger.

_What is going on?!_

"Hold out your hand."

Megumi obediently held out her hand in confusion, and Yahiro laced up the gloves onto her small hands. She suddenly noticed his fingers were shaking, but he laced them up nonetheless.

He walked into the ring, and then looked at her expectantly. She hesitantly followed him in… then let out a small shriek as he suddenly unbuttoned his shirt and stood before her, his abdominal muscles glinting in the dim light.

"_Yahiro!_" Megumi promptly ran to the opposite side of the ring, quaking behind her eraser board.

"Calm down!" Yahiro scolded. "Geez! I'm not going any farther than this!"

Yahiro looked away hesitantly, before spreading his arms open.

"I'm… I'm unarmed. So you can hit me now."

Megumi stared at him in confusion. He gritted his teeth.

"Look! I'm defenseless! Hit me!"

"But you still have some injuries from that last fight you were in!"

"Good," he said grimly. "Even better. _Hit me_, Megumi."

"No," she protested firmly. "I will not, Yahiro."

"Megumi…" he licked his lip. "Listen… this isn't just for you. This is for me. I… I need to punish myself. Just a little bit. Hit me. Please?"

She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not letting us leave until you hit me," he warned her. She sighed and approached him, before gently touching him with the boxing glove.

"Will that do?"

"Oh, come on!" he snorted. "You can knock out people with your eraser board! Hit me! Swing, Megumi!"

"No, Yahiro," she tried to say patiently.

"Hit me!"

"No!" she finally yelled at him.

"Hit me! Swing!"

Megumi finally punched him once. Yahiro coughed, but didn't back down.

"Good!" he shouted. "Again!"

Megumi glared at him angrily before punching him again.

"More! Hit me!"

"Stop it!" she begged.

"Is that really all you have?!"

Megumi felt the stirrings of anger in her, and she soon punched him again. For someone so small, she was able to pack a surprisingly hefty punch. Eventually, without prodding, she was punching his torso repeatedly. It was almost laughable, to see this tiny woman, repeatedly punching the tall man who stood before her as she sobbed, punching him angrily.

"Yahiro, you jerk! Yahiro, you idiot!" she screamed. "Yahiro is the worst! I… I…!"

Her punches soon faltered, as she finally collapsed, trying to cover her tears. Yahiro slowly bent down (wincing slightly), before he gathered her into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I needed that."

The two of them drove away from the abandoned gym silently, both of them struggling with their own thoughts.

* * *

The two dined in a traditional Japanese restaurant famous for their tea rice. As the two indulged, they glanced once at each other, and Megumi couldn't help but to feel light-hearted.

_He's trying… he's actually trying…_

She couldn't help a smile. _I guess forgiveness isn't out of the question._

* * *

The two drove back to the inn, where the innkeeper welcomed them. Yahiro glanced at Megumi, then gently patted her shoulder.

"You go back to the room without me."

"Eh?"

He simply smiled at her reassuringly before turning to the innkeeper and murmuring something softly. The woman's eyes widened before she giggled loudly and nodded. Megumi shook her head in confusion, and went to her room to wash up.

* * *

Yahiro was gone for most of the afternoon, and when he returned, Megumi noticed him quickly hiding something behind his back, before smiling brightly at her.

"It's time for dinner!"

Megumi nodded, and headed downstairs with him.

That night's dinner was a thick stew with mountain vegetables, and sashimi. The two ate in silence; the Kawashimas were mysteriously 'not feeling well enough' to come down and eat with them.

As their meal came to an end, Yahiro smiled at her.

"Let's go on a drive."

"…drive?"

"After your bath, wear clothes to go out."

"Where are we-?"

"Oh, it can just be any sort of clothes," Yahiro shrugged. "Just something comfortable, I guess."

Megumi gave him a strange look as she left for her bath, but, later as she got dressed, she couldn't help but to check her reflection a few times and spritz on some perfume before she went to meet up with her husband.

* * *

As before, Yahiro took a box out of the trunk of his car, and the two entered the empty chapel. Megumi looked around in confusion. It was dark inside the holy building, until Yahiro brought out matches, and began to light the candles in the room. Soon, the room was aglow with a soft yellow light. Yahiro then turned to her, taking a deep breath.

"Here…" he handed her the box. "Change into this."

_\Change?/_

Megumi felt a little put-off. She knew he said to dress in anything, but she had chosen something rather casual… she didn't think Yahiro would be taking her to a church.

Yahiro already turned away and began to undress. Megumi swiftly turned around, trying not to remember what had happened yesterday night, before she opened the box. She blinked as she saw the thin, white, floating material. But then she took it out of the box, and her eyes widened.

* * *

When Yahiro turned around again, he held his breath. There stood Saiga Megumi, in a pure white wedding dress, a gauzy veil draped over her shimmering, light brown hair, surrounded by the glow of the candles.

"Where did you get this?" Megumi asked curiously, looking down at the lovely material. Yahiro's tongue felt strangely heavy in his mouth, and he had to swallow a few times before he was able to answer.

"The… The innkeeper lady told me about a bridal dress rental store in town," he muttered, trying to not look at her directly. "I… I went and got it this afternoon."

"Y- Yahiro… what are you doing?" she swallowed when she saw that he was dressed in a tuxedo. He walked up to her, and gently taking her arm, guided her up to the altar.

"I… I want us to…"

Megumi stared at him as he struggled to admit his true intentions. He finally released a breath.

"I want us to restate our vows."

Her eyes could not have popped out wider.

"Eh? Why?!"

"…I didn't really write my vows."

Megumi swallowed. She should have known that, deep down, but for some reason, she couldn't help but to feel somewhat disappointed. She had lost countless nights of sleep over her vows, but hearing that from Yahiro just confirmed that during her vow recitation, it had probably gone in through one ear and out the other.

"I… I just hired some writer to write something flowery and nice," he admitted. "I didn't really write them, but… but now I want to say how I really feel."

Megumi shyly looked down, and Yahiro had to warn himself to calm down when he saw that adorably innocent gesture.

"But we don't have a witness," she pointed out. Yahiro smiled at her.

"Silly girl… we're already married. What do we need a witness for? This doesn't need to be official or anything. We just need to be each other's witness."

"But… I don't have anything," she protested. "I don't have any vows written out."

"Then…" Yahiro frowned, then brightened. "You can just say whatever I say."

"Huh?!"

"Just repeat everything I say," he grinned. "I'll be sure not to say anything dirty in the vow."

Megumi flushed. "Yahiro!"

"Here…"

He held out his right hand… and he felt a small gush of elation when Megumi finally took his hand. He smiled at her.

"I promise that I'll cherish you."

"I promise… that I'll cherish you," she repeated softly, cheeks alit in a happy blush.

"I promise to never take you for granted."

"I promise to never take you for granted."

"I promise to appreciate your feelings for me."

"I promise to…" Megumi hesitated, but bravely continued. "I promise to appreciate your feelings for me."

"I promise to be the number one person in your heart."

"…" Megumi's eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her that maybe Yahiro wasn't saying this only for himself. He gazed at her, his eyes pleading.

_Please… won't you believe me? Believe me… there's only you. No one else._

"I promise… to be the number one person in your heart."

"I promise to be with you always."

"I promise to be with you… always."

"As long as I live."

"As long as I live."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"For richer or for poorer."

"For richer or for poorer."

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

* * *

*Blows nose* And now you know where the title came from...

Excuse me as I go cry (sorry, I get teary during weddings... even fake weddings... *sob*)

Lol, see you guys next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been a while since I updated! I hope this chapter is okay... I changed my mind a billion times, but this is the storyline that I liked the most in the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't too shocking for Yahiro, when he came into his company that following Monday, to see his subordinates gossiping about him, some of them hissing rumors rather scandalously right in front of him (although they made a poor effort to cover their whispers behind their hands).

After all, the last time they had seen their "ice-for-blood President Saiga", he had been hurriedly buttoning up his shirt as he chased his wife out the building.

Yahiro gritted his teeth as his secretary, who was normally quite polite, gave him rather cool responses. He was tempted to fire her to scare people into behaving, but when he thought about it, she _was_ a good secretary, he did somewhat deserve this treatment, and firing her would only increase the gossip about him mistreating his employees.

His phone rang and when he pressed the accept button, the secretary's voice sounded even colder than before.

"President Saiga, your wife is on the line."

"…put her through."

Yahiro's brow creased in worry. Was something wrong?

"…Yahiro?"

"Don't speak too much," he warned. "What is it, Megumi?"

"…I just received a really strange letter."

"Hm?" he flipped through a file. "What letter?"

"…it's a reminder. A reminder to appear in court tomorrow."

Yahiro promptly dropped the file.

"Ignore it, Megumi," he said sharply, but he knew it was too late.

"Why do you have a court summon?" she asked shakily. "This… This is a Tsuji Financial Group letterhead. Why is Ryuu-nii summoning you to court? What's going on?"

"…Megumi, I already told you, it's nothing."

"…if you won't tell me…"

Yahiro blinked as he heard the click of the phone hanging up. And then he pieced it together.

"Dammit!"

* * *

"Megumi!" Ryuu smiled brightly at her. "Come in!"

He opened the door and allowed the petite girl to enter. She gave him a weak smile.

_\I brought something for you, Ryuu-nii./_

"Oh?"

Megumi held out a box of Kyoto sweets, and Ryuu's eyes lit up.

"Thank you," he smiled, gently placing a hand on the small girl's head. "It's very considerate of you."

Megumi gave him a smile back, but he could easily see the strain.

"Megumi? Is something wrong?"

Megumi bit her lower lip as Ryuu ordered a maid to bring out a tea set for the two of them to enjoy with the confectionaries.

"…Megumi?"

Megumi took a sip of sweet mint tea before taking a deep breath.

_\Ryuu-nii… why are you suing Yahiro?/_

Ryuu nearly dropped his cup.

"Did he tell you?" he asked bitterly. Megumi slowly shook her head.

_\A reminder of the summons came in the mail today./_

Ryuu released a sigh, setting down his untouched tea.

"I didn't want you to find out, Megumi. I was afraid you'd be against it."

_\I am against it!/_ Megumi held out her eraser board, hands shaking. _\You're suing my husband!/_

"Don't call him that. Please," Ryuu said, voice strained. "How can you forgive him for what he's done?"

_\Yahiro has proven to me that he does not intend to make his mistake again./_ Megumi reassured him, but Ryuu's stubborn gaze didn't falter.

"I refuse to believe that. As far as I'm concerned, Yahiro murdered his own child."

_\You can't say that!/_ Megumi protested, but Ryuu shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Megumi, but the entire Special A is with me on this. Even Sakura thinks Yahiro deserves to be punished."

"But-!"

Ryuu paused when he saw his precious younger sister open her mouth. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"I am sorry, Ryuu-nii," she swallowed. "But if you sue Yahiro, I will not be on your side."

Ryuu felt a sharp ache in his heart and he shook his head. "Megumi… I will say this because I am concerned for you… why are you being so naïve?"

Megumi blinked in surprise. She had never heard Ryuu-nii being so harsh to her.

"R- Ryuu-nii?"

"Can't you see this is killing me?" he whispered softly. "It's _killing_ me, because I know it hurts you to see Yahiro in a position like this, but it's even worse, when I see him near you. Like he thinks he _deserves_ to be by your side. As far as I've seen, the only person who at the least deserves to be by your side is Kaneshiro Yuuichi."

"…but I love Yahiro," Megumi said softly. "There's no denying that."

"After what he did?"

"I loved him even then," she murmured. "I didn't trust him, and I certainly hadn't forgiven him, but my love for Yahiro has never changed."

Ryuu couldn't help but to feel both admiration and exasperation for the innocent songbird.

"In that case…" he said hesitantly, then cleared his throat. "We will see each other on opposite sides of the courthouse, I guess."

Megumi slowly nodded and made her way to the door. For some reason, it felt like she was leaving somewhere familiar and going very far away… she turned around once to look at Ryuu.

"Good-bye, Ryuu-nii."

And she knew then that her relationship with Ryuu-nii had completely changed. He gave her a gentle smile, but it was different. It was the smile he gave the other members of Special A. Even though it was a friendly, warm smile, it was not the smile he would always give to her and Jun. Both of them knew it; their once unbreakable bond was gone.

"Good-bye… Megumi-chan."

* * *

Megumi took a deep breath as she stepped into the house… then blinked in surprise.

"Yahiro?!"

"Idiot!" he scolded immediately. "Don't speak!"

She nodded and held out her eraser board.

_\What are you doing home?/_

"What does it look like?" he raised an eyebrow. "Your beloved husband has just come home, wife."

Megumi paused, eyes widening as she turned pink, unused to being called that endearment.

_\You came home early to eat dinner with me?/_

"I didn't say that!" he retorted, but couldn't stop a blush from suffusing over his face. Megumi smiled, before rolling up her sleeves.

* * *

"Thanks," Yahiro leaned back, rubbing his stomach. "Who knew you were so good at cooking tonkatsu?"

She smiled and looked down. Yahiro knew what it meant; she still felt a little offhand by having him compliment her so much.

"Yahiro…"

He was about to retort for her to not speak, but froze when he saw the tears sparkle in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Ryuu-nii is suing you?" she said quietly. He stayed silent.

She visibly shook in front of him. "Why didn't you say anything? I didn't know…"

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Yahiro hastily excused himself before going to the door. He was not expecting the person on the other side.

Kaneshiro Yuuichi gave him a cool look. He looked as sinfully handsome as usual, in an expensive designer jacket and slacks. His swept blond hair, however, hid the clear distress in his azure eyes.

"Yahiro? Who's at the-?" Megumi paused, eyes widening. "Yuu-kun?"

"Can we talk?"

Yahiro's arm almost automatically shot out in front of his wife in a guarded stance as he stopped her from taking a step.

"I'd rather you two didn't."

Yuuichi chuckled humorlessly.

"Still as possessive as ever, Saiga," he shook his head. "But that's not what I meant. I meant, can I talk to _you_, not Megumi."

Megumi and Yahiro exchanged a glance, before Yahiro slowly grabbed his coat, and followed Yuuichi outside.

* * *

"…it's the court date tomorrow." Yuuichi leaned against the bike railing, looking up at the stars.

"And?" Yahiro knew he was simply looking up so that he wouldn't have to look at him.

"By tomorrow, you'll be divorced from Megumi."

"…why would-?"

"Ryuu's legal department has found a way that, if they find you guilty, you'll be forced to divorce Megumi on the grounds of domestic abuse."

"…that's legal?"

"This is Tsuji Ryuu we're talking about. His family will _make_ it legal."

"…what exactly is it you want?"

"…let Megumi go," Yuuichi said steadily. "I'm asking this of you."

"Why should I?" Yahiro immediately responded. "She loves me now. She loves only me. She's always loved me."

"And you choose now to realize it?" the Kaneshiro furiously stood up, now gazing straight at Yahiro. "What do you know about love? Do you know the feeling? Do you know how it feels to see the one person you'd die for get her heart broken over and over? Oh no, wait," he sneered. "You _would_. After all, Tadashi-kun used to pretend he didn't feel anything for Akira-san."

Yahiro flinched, but didn't back down. He chose instead, to open his mouth.

"I… should probably thank you."

Yuuichi gave him a confused look.

"I didn't realize how important Megumi was to me, until you tried to steal her from me."

"…"

Yahiro sort of had expected the fist flying towards him, but even he was a little surprised at the amount of force Kaneshiro Yuuichi put into it.

"You know… I actually don't hate you all that much," Yuuichi said calmly, observing the fallen Yahiro who didn't bother to pick himself up. "In fact, I find it admirable that you've been trying to own up to your mistake. But, you're too late now. Megumi should be mine. Megumi _is_ mine."

"You're wrong," Yahiro gently brushed his lip, swiping away the blood as he sat up. "Nobody owns Megumi. But… the song she sings is only for me."

"…you really love her."

"I do," Yahiro responded calmly without hesitation.

"…then let her go."

"…"

"Do you really think she can be happy with you?" the blond man pointed out. "After all you did to her, I still find it a miracle she forgave you for all that."

"…I do too," he murmured. "That stupid girl…"

"Let her go, Saiga Yahiro," Yuuichi turned away and began to walk back home. "Let her go for her sake."

* * *

"What did Yuu-kun want?"

Yahiro didn't respond, brow furrowed. Megumi leaned over and poked his cheek.

"Yahiro?"

"Hm?" he looked up and gave her an easy smile that she saw through. "What is it?"

She sighed. If he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to talk. Yahiro's expression suddenly went grave.

"Megumi…"

"What is it?"

He hesitated, before taking her hand. Megumi blinked in surprise as Yahiro clutched that slender, small hand between his own palms.

"Do you love me?"

"…yes," she answered honestly. It was all the answer he needed. He stood, still grasping her hand within his own, and led her into the bedroom. It was like a spell; once the door to their bedroom closed, the magic of silence was broken, and soon, she was on the bed again, her husband's large frame covering her own small, lithe body.

Megumi let out a sound of surprise as Yahiro rather desperately tugged on her dress.

"Yahiro…" she whispered. "What's-?"

"Shh…"

She relaxed, and opened her body to her husband, and soon, the two were dancing in their own world, their hands curiously reaching for each other's bodies.

But…

Megumi couldn't help but to wonder why a tear slid down Yahiro's cheek as they made love.

* * *

Megumi stubbornly refused to let Yahiro go to the courthouse alone the next morning, and so the couple drove together to the court, Megumi unable to sit still, while Yahiro's face was his usual mask of stone. The sky was filled with dark, gray clouds, as if the weather was in turmoil due to the couple's troubles.

When they pulled up into the parking lot, Megumi was about to exit the car, but Yahiro suddenly stopped her.

"Wait."

She turned to him.

"Before we go in…" he hesitated. "We still have some time. Could you… sing me a song?"

She smiled at him. "I will, after the-"

"No. Right now."

Megumi's eyes widened. "Here?"

"Yes."

"But there's no-"

"It's okay. Just sing. Please."

Megumi blinked, but smiled. "All right. What should I sing?"

"Anything's fine," he leaned back in his car seat, closing his eyes. She hesitated.

_Should I sing a pop song? Maybe an American song? Or, there's that ballad that's been popular recently…_

She pondered over it, and then decided that today was a day for luck. She would sing a lucky song.

"_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku…"_

_Of course she'd choose this song…_Yahiro thought wryly, as the song she had first sung for him successfully, filled the car. _She wouldn't know it's secretly killing me. Why does this have to happen?_

He couldn't help a smile at the melody. He would never get tired of her voice. Ever. Just as she hit the high note, Yahiro finally couldn't take it anymore.

Megumi's song was interrupted as Yahiro suddenly grabbed her and fiercely wrapped his arms around her.

"Wh- What?! Yahiro, what's-?!"

"Just… Just let me hold you like this."

Megumi was beyond confused now. Why was her husband acting so strange? Was he really that scared of losing this case? The legal department in his company was one of the best… she didn't think he had much to be scared of.

And yet, he clung on to her like she was only lifeline. He buried his face in her shoulder, musing that she was probably worried for his sanity. After all, he never was the hugging type before.

Yahiro slowly released her, then smiled.

"The trial starts in half an hour. Why don't you wait in here until then?"

"O- Okay…"

His tone didn't really seem open for argument. Megumi watched as he left the car. He silently gazed at her one last time through the window, before he walked away.

* * *

Megumi walked up the steps towards the courthouse, taking a deep breath.

As she approached the top, she could see the S.A. waiting for her.

"Everyone…"

"Megumi…" Hikari gave her a smile the best that she could. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why is everyone-?"

"Why is everyone just waiting outside?"

Megumi turned around to see Yahiro approaching them. She shook her head in confusion.

"Yahiro, where were-?"

"God, shut up, woman."

Megumi's eyes widened as the Special A stepped forward, a protective look crossing their faces.

"I can't wait for this stupid trial to be over," Yahiro said in an annoyed voice, passing them as if nothing was wrong. "Let's just get this done."

Megumi could only stare at him.

"Yahiro!" she finally managed out. "What are you-?"

"Don't say my name so familiarly," he snapped. "We're getting divorced today."

"Wh- What?!"

_This is a bad dream… the trial isn't actually today. There is no trial. This can't be real. What is he doing?_

Megumi's head spun.

"N- No…" she said weakly, reaching out to him, but he simply continued to walk towards the large double doors.

"Yahiro."

He ignored Kei calling after him, face lowered. He would end it today. Because he was walking forward, he didn't see Akira and Ryuu exchange a glance before the two of them ushered the group into the courthouse.

* * *

The trial seemed like a blur to Yahiro. He could dimly hear the Tsuji representative tearing him apart, but at the moment, he was too much in a daze to really focus. When the representative brought up Saiga Haruki, Yahiro's mind began to wander.

_I wonder if Haruki would have liked business. Or maybe he'd be like his mother and be more into the arts. I wonder if we could have made siblings for him._

He couldn't help the slight smile at that idea, much to the representative's chagrin.

"And you see this, Your Honor?" he snapped. "Absolutely no respect to the court!"

"Can we get this over with?" Yahiro asked boredly. "I have a divorce to get to."

That made everyone in the court freeze, until the judge finally cleared his throat.

"How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

Yahiro didn't even bother to hesitate as the judge nodded at his response.

Megumi simply sat with the Special A in shock, frozen, as a single thought came into her mind.

_Oh no… he's doing it again. I thought he stopped so long ago… he's playing the villain again._

_What do I do…? What do I do? Yahiro still hasn't forgiven himself in the end! He thinks I want this!_

Megumi could only watch in horror as the judge began to speak.

"Then, in favor of Tsuji Financial Group, Saiga Yahiro, you-"

Megumi suddenly stood up, and everyone turned to her. She took a deep breath. There was only one thing she could do to stop this.

* * *

"I don't know what you were thinking," Yahiro scolded as Megumi stared at her feet. "You could have strained your voice."

Of course… she blew up a courthouse, and the first thing he cared about was the strain on her voice. Megumi couldn't help the tiniest of smiles to herself before smoothing it back to her ashamed expression. Yahiro unlocked the front door to their house, before the two of them entered. Yahiro stayed still, as Megumi walked into the living room, rather lightheartedly.

"I… don't deserve to be by your side."

Megumi suddenly felt a flare of anger within her. She whirled around and stomped over to him, eyes alit with fury.

_\Yahiro… you're an idiot!/_

"Call me what you want. But I-"

"Why can't I choose my own happiness?" Megumi cried out. "I want… I want you to stop thinking that you're always the villain! Please! Yahiro…"

"But-!"

"_NO BUTS!_"

Yahiro actually jumped. This was the first time he had seen Megumi so angry.

"If you divorce me," Megumi glared at him fiercely. "I will come after you and propose to you again! And if you say no, I'll just keep trying, because I love Yahiro, and-!"

Before she could finish, Yahiro trapped her against the wall, his long arms on either side of her head.

"You… are talking too much," he growled. "You can say what you want, but at least use the stupid eraser board."

Megumi nodded and wrote down a simple sentence.

_\Please don't divorce me, Yahiro./_ she begged, her eyes pleading. _\I am happiest when I am with you./_

"…I hurt you."

_\You healed me./_

"I killed Haruki."

_\You weren't the one driving the car./_

"I… I purposely dangled Akira in front of you," he tried in vain. Megumi didn't even bat an eyelash.

_\You love me more than you love Akira./_

Yahiro paused in surprise. Well… he certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Well… I don't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, Mrs. Saiga," Yahiro smirked. "But I rather like it."

That was the last sentence either of them heard for a while because in the next second, Yahiro swooped down, and claimed her lips within his own.

After their rather mature kiss, he parted from a very pink Megumi.

"Hey... Megumi..."

She looked up at him, and could see the discomfort and self-consciousness in his dark purple eyes.

"Are... Are you sure?" he whispered. "Can I make you happy? Will... Are you willing to try with me?"

The smile Megumi gave him was enough.

* * *

"I don't know whether to be happy or upset you're here to see me," Yuuichi said lightly as he sat next to Megumi, a hot latte in his hand.

Megumi didn't look at him, intent on observing the kids playing soccer nearby from the park bench she and Yuuichi shared.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuuichi finally asked. He was either going to be very happy or very sad at the end of this conversation. Might as well get to it.

"…I love you."

Yuuichi promptly dropped the latte. The steaming drink stained his expensive leather shoes, but he was too busy staring at Megumi in shock to notice.

"Wh- Wh- Wh- Wh- Wha-?"

"I love you, Yuu-kun," Megumi said solemnly. "You… asked me before, if I had ever felt anything for you. I did, but…"

"But…?"

"…it was the crush a girl has for her idol. To me, Yuu-kun was the older brother I always admired and thought of as the perfect person."

"…"

"I love Yuu-kun… but not in the way you want me to," Megumi lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Yuuichi inhaled sharply. Even though she had gently turned him down numerous times, it seemed like this one was too permanent.

"S- Stop…"

"I'm sorry, Yuu-kun," she looked down, but gathered her courage and fiercely raised her head. "I can never be with you!"

"No… stop…" he begged. Megumi complied, but knew the message had gotten across. She just wished she didn't have to be so harsh about it.

"I…" Yuuichi's voice visibly shook, before he cleared his throat. "I really loved you, Saiga Megumi."

She smiled at him, knowing there was nothing she could say to that. He returned her smile with a sad one of his own, before he stood and left her on the park bench. Megumi felt her vision blur as she silently cried, watching his slowly disappearing back.

* * *

One more chapter to go! Phew... hope you guys didn't mind it too much _


	11. Chapter 11

We're finally at the end!

Sorry I've been so busy lately... I've started helping out a fan-translation group to translate a Japanese otome game to English! It's kind of tedious, but it's actually quite fun!

But, I'll keep up my stories whenever I can!

By the way, 'imouto' means younger sister. Just a little side-note for you guys!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It really isn't fair."

Ryuu silently took a sip of his expensive red wine, relishing the taste on his tongue as he took in the scent. Kaneshiro Yuuichi inwardly cursed his ability to hold alcohol too well as he finished off his twelfth vodka.

He didn't feel the least bit tipsy, and he hated himself for it, because the pain wouldn't go away any faster.

"You know," Ryuu said all of a sudden. "I think I was really hoping that deep down, maybe Yahiro was actually forcing Megumi to say she forgave him or something. Something that would make him the bad guy. I… I want to _hate_ Saiga Yahiro, but I can't."

"It's not as hard for me," Yuuichi said bitterly. "I love Megumi in more ways than one, and now, I'll never be by her side… while she's with..."

Yuuichi couldn't even bring himself to say that man's name, and he gulped down the thirteenth.

"Ryuu-sama?"

Ryuu and Yuuichi turned away from the Tsuji family's personal bar to see a maid respectfully bowing before them.

"There is a man here who wishes to see Megumi-sama."

"Megumi?" Ryuu blinked in confusion. "Why did he come here?"

"Can I help you?" Ryuu asked the handsome man who stood at the door.

"Where's Tsuji Megumi?" asked Kawashima Ryuutarou, eyes eagerly darting around. Ryuu and Yuuichi exchanged a glance.

"I'm sorry…?"

"Bring out your mistress," Ryuutarou said rudely, not sparing the two of them a glance. He apparently thought them to be servants of the household.

Yuuichi suddenly smiled rather grimly as he cracked his knuckles. There were other ways to get out his anger.

And right next to him, Tsuji Ryuu seemed to be thinking the exact same way.

* * *

After that incident, Kawashima Ryuutarou never bothered to find out what happened to the pretty girl he had met in Kyoto, ever again.

* * *

_Six month__s__ later..._

Yahiro ducked as a vase shattered above his head. He lifted his face in stun. How on earth had this fight happened?

For the past six months, life had gradually returned to normal. Yahiro made efforts to come home more frequently, and Megumi had been going to a vocal academy to get private lessons.

But tonight… as they were eating dinner together, Megumi had been ravenous apparently, and when she saw Yahiro hadn't finished his yakisoba, she proceeded to help herself. Yahiro had made a teasing comment and Megumi had immediately flipped the table. Literally.

Megumi continued to sob as she grabbed a plate and reared her arm back.

"Wait, wait!" Yahiro said hastily. "I'm sorry, Megumi! Let's talk about this!"

"Yahiro, you horrible, horrible person!" Megumi wailed. "How could you _say_ such a thing?!"

"…that you need to get started on that diet?"

Megumi let out another screech and threw the plate down. When the ceramic shattered on the floor, Megumi seemed to regain her senses slightly, before she leaned back, a hand pressed to her temple.

"Wh- What am I doing?" she said, almost in a frightened tone. Yahiro released a breath when he saw her regaining her senses.

"Megumi…" he said tentatively. "I- I'm sorry about what I said… I didn't mean… I mean… I always teased you about your weight, but you know I don't honestly think that… I just like to see you all flustered."

Megumi remained silent.

"Megumi?"

"Yahiro," her voice came out softly. It caught him off-guard. She looked frightened, looked so scared and fragile. Yahiro slowly reached out and urged her out of the kitchen, carefully making sure she didn't step on any broken pieces of the plate.

He gently guided her to the couch and tried to smile encouragingly.

"Do you need a glass of water?"

He stood up to go and get it, but Megumi's hand stopped him.

"N- No…" Megumi shook her head. "You have to hear this."

Yahiro bit his lip. Here it came. She would tell him that she had made the wrong choice, that she had learned over the past six months, how shameful it felt, being with a husband that didn't even know how to love unless it was obsessive, how obvious it was that there were other men, far better men that wanted her, and-

"I'm pregnant again."

"Please don't leave," Yahiro begged, wrapping his arms around her. And then the actual words sunk in and he immediately released her, eyes wide.

"Wh- Wh-?"

Megumi lowered her head, and Yahiro was stunned, to say the least, to see tears beginning to clot in her eyes.

She had thought that Yahiro would not want this, and when he released her, it only confirmed her suspicions that he was disgusted by her.

Yahiro thought back to Megumi's tantrum, and it suddenly clicked.

_Cravings… mood swings… oh, Megumi…_

Megumi let out a surprised noise as Yahiro immediately swept her into his arms.

"Thank God," he muttered into her hair. "_Thank God…"_

He kept repeating the words over and over as he stroked her hair, pushing back the tears that threatened to come.

Here, he had been selfishly worrying if she was going to abandon him, while she was carrying the fear of disgusting him, when it did just the opposite.

Megumi's eyes widened in shock at what happened next. Yahiro removed his arms from around her… and, still sitting down, lowered his head. At first Megumi thought he was going to lay in her lap, until she realized that his lips were pressed against her still-flat stomach.

"Hello, you," he murmured. "I can't wait for you to come."

Megumi felt all her fears leave. Yahiro wasn't disgusted. He seemed thrilled at the prospect of being a father.

"Yahiro… Yahiro, I-"

"You are not fat."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"I was just teasing you," he swore. "You're as skinny as the day we met."

Megumi paused, but managed a tiny giggled. "But I'll get fat later, you know."

"…oh God, that's so beautiful," Yahiro muttered before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

_4 years later…_

"You know, I really think you're the most beautiful when you're round."

Megumi glared at Yahiro. "Are you calling me round?"

Yahiro held up his hands in self-defense. "Like I said, beautiful."

Megumi couldn't help a smile. "Wow… remember back when you wouldn't say that word?"

"I have no such recollection," Yahiro said stiffly. "My wife was beautiful from the day she nearly knocked me out with her deadly voice, gobbled down a chocolate bar, and stole a perfectly innocent civilian's bike."

"Yahiro!" she admonished, but suddenly noticed, over Yahiro's shoulder, a small group of woman gossiping.

"Ne, ne, who's that?"

"He's so handsome!"

"Wow, don't you ever read the news? That's Saiga Yahiro!"

"Saiga? Wait, _Saiga?!_"

"Wow! His picture was handsome, but he's even hotter in real life!"

Megumi felt her hands shaking. How could these women gossip so loudly? And right in front of them? _And at a place like this?!_

Yahiro seemed to notice her shaking frame, and was about to tell her to ignore them, until the next words made him freeze.

"But who's that?"

"…well, I heard he's married. Maybe that's her."

"No way… what a waste."

"Yeah, with a guy like that, she should at least be pretty."

"She looks like his little sister."

"Hey, maybe she is."

"Well, why's she so round? Is she pregnant or something?"

"Who knows… Maybe she's just fat!"

The group of women erupted in loud giggles, their whispers steadily growing louder and louder with each comment. Megumi took a deep breath. Anger was not a good thing to feel with the baby in her stomach. She opened her mouth to angrily retort at the women, until…

"Mmph?!"

Yahiro held her close to him (well as close as he could, what with her large stomach getting in the way), his kiss getting even more passionate than usual.

Megumi felt all her anger leave, replaced with a rather heady pleasure, her fingers curling behind his back. She was vaguely aware of the shocked and indignant gasps of the women, but she could hardly care less now. Yahiro's tongue was doing too many mind-numbing things to her own.

Finally, they separated, panting.

_I was wrong…_ Yahiro mused, as he took in sight of her round stomach, along with her flushed cheeks, and the slightly starry look in her eyes. _**This**__ is her at her most beautiful…_

…_well, that and…_

He inwardly snickered as he recalled exactly how this baby was made, and deduced that that was probably her most beautiful form. And, it gave him another rather clever idea…

He bent over and said in a "quiet" voice (but mysteriously loud enough for the group of women to catch), "Seeing as how many times we did it, I bet you're going to have twins. Triplets at least. And after they're born, let's make-"

He was interrupted by a rather high-pitched shriek, as the women dashed off. Megumi regained her senses and immediately whacked him.

"Yahiro!" she reprimanded. "That was overdoing it!"

"You didn't seem to mind," he smirked, tapping her lips with his pointer finger. She flushed at the randomly sexy gesture and cleared her throat.

"But we're at a _preschool_!" Megumi protested. "You can't just… just…"

"Make out with my wife?"

"_Yahiro!_" Megumi looked faint. He grinned.

"Oh, come on, Megumi," he argued. "It's not like we were _in_ the preschool. And besides, school's not out yet, so no one saw us-"

Just as he said it, the bell chimed, announcing the end of the school day. Megumi gave him a 'I-told-you-so' look (although for what, Yahiro couldn't really fathom), and he began to sulk slightly.

That was, until he saw someone running, as fast as he could on his pudgy little legs, towards him.

"Otou-san!"

"Whoa!" Yahiro eagerly reached out and picked up his son, before bringing him high up into the air. 3-year-old Saiga Takaharu squealed with delight as his tall father raised him up.

Other than Megumi's hair color (which, because of the lack of pink, Yahiro and Megumi had both nearly cried from relief), Takaharu was similar to his father in every way. Yahiro swore that he had looked just the same when he was younger (with lavender hair, Megumi always liked to remind him).

"I thought you had work, Otou-san!" Takaharu smiled up at his beloved father as he returned back to the ground.

"Oh…" Yahiro chuckled as he ruffled the young boy's hair. "Otou-san had the day off, and Okaa-san said that he HAD TO COME WITH HER TO PICK UP TAKAHARU, OR ELSE HE WOULD BE GETTING THE COUCH AGAIN."

He imitated a squeaky voice, to which Megumi pouted and Takaharu giggled.

"Okaa-san doesn't sound like that!" he piped up. "Okaa-san's voice is much more beautiful!"

"Thank you, Taka-chan," Megumi briefly kissed the top of his head. "How was school today?"

"Look, Okaa-san!" Takaharu proudly held out his drawing. Megumi and Yahiro exchanged a glance before heaping praise upon the boy.

"Wonderful!"

"I love it!"

"Except… what is it?"

Megumi silently whacked Yahiro again.

Takaharu continued to walk between his parents, smiling happily.

"It's our family! See, see, it's me, and this is Otou-san! And this is Okaa-san! And this is imouto-chan!"

Yahiro and Megumi exchanged another glance, but this one was warm, rather than confused.

"Are you excited for your new sister?" Yahiro asked, eyeing Megumi's swollen belly. Takaharu nodded excitedly.

"I can teach her all these things! Like how to draw like me!"

Yahiro glanced at the paper once again, with green circles (faces), red lines (stick bodies), and random blue shapes in the background.

"You'll be excellent," he grinned, patting his son fondly on the head.

"Oh, by the way!" Takaharu piped up yet again, the drawing now completely forgotten. "Guess what, guess what? Okaa-san, Otou-san… I have a girlfriend!"

_That_ stopped Megumi and Yahiro right there.

"Wh-?" Yahiro sputtered. "Aren't you going a little too fast?! You're three!"

Takaharu nodded seriously. Megumi, however, was only amused.

"That's great, Taka-chan!" she congratulated. "But… do you know what a girlfriend is?"

"…"

"…"

"No idea!" he said cheerfully, and Yahiro had to stifle a snigger. "But I like playing with Marina-chan!"

"Marina?" Megumi smiled as Yahiro unlocked the door to their house. "That's a nice name."

"Yeah! Kaneshiro Marina!"

Yahiro promptly dropped his keys as the door closed behind him.

"…Kaneshiro?"

"…Otou-san?" Takaharu peered at his father curiously. "Okaa-san, why's Otou-san all white?"

Megumi could only shake her head in amusement. "Don't worry about it, Taka-chan. Why don't you wash up, and I'll get you a snack."

"YAY!" Takaharu dashed off to the bathroom, as Yahiro grumpily stomped in.

"Now, Yahiro," Megumi admonished. "We made peace with Yuu-kun and Erika-san more than three years ago. They even came for Takaharu's first birthday."

"I don't like Kaneshiro," Yahiro said immediately. "Maybe he's setting his daughter on Takaharu to try some sort of evil-"

Megumi rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her husband could seriously be as immature as Takaharu sometimes.

"Yahiro-"

"I don't want to be in-laws with Kaneshiro!" Yahiro shouted, but Megumi heard the undertone of a whine in it. She promptly whacked him again.

"Ow! Why do you keep whacking me?!"

"Now, you listen here," Megumi reprimanded as she opened the refrigerator to take out some apples. "Taka-chan will be with whoever makes him happy. You hear me?"

"…fine," Yahiro grumbled. Megumi brightened.

"Oh, good, because I heard Finn's pregnant too, and it's a boy, so there's a chance our daughter might become a Tsuji in the future."

"_What?!_"

* * *

"Okaa-san," Takaharu said curiously as he came out of the bathroom, hands squeaky clean. "Why's Otou-san crying?"

"No worries, Taka-chan," Megumi smiled. "Come on, let's have some apples."

"Yay!"

* * *

"_Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni... hana wo sakasete..."_

Takaharu's eyes drifted closed as Yahiro lightly stroked his head, Megumi smiling. She and Yahiro had discovered that Takaharu couldn't sleep too well at night if she didn't sing a lullaby for him.

Megumi couldn't help but to feel her heart turn warm when she saw the tender look in Yahiro's eyes as he observed his quietly slumbering child.

"Good night," he murmured softly, then turned to Megumi. "Come on... let's go."

He took Megumi's hand and guided her back to their bedroom.

The two of them slid under the covers, and he gently wrapped an arm around her body. Although he would never admit it, just like Takaharu, he couldn't fall asleep, unless he felt Megumi's body beside him in the bed. He tightened his arm around her ever so slightly, before he began to drift off to sleep.

Megumi smiled as she observed her husband. While he was asleep, she gently took his hand and entwined it within hers. The two of them would always be together, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse.

* * *

And... that's the end.

So... some of you might be disappointed with it, but hey, I finished it and THAT'S THAT! Besides, I noticed that a few of you were kind of upset I never let Yuuichi find happiness, so he got married here! (And got busy apparently hehe).

So... I hope you guys like it. I'll keep working on my other SA fics in the meantime. Bye bye now!


End file.
